Our Hearts and Souls
by kingdomkey0703
Summary: I know my title sucks. Here's a Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater crossover. Join Sora and Roxas as they uncover the secrets in Death City.  Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Hearts and Souls**_

Hey guys! This is a Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater crossover.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater, They belong to Square-Enix.

-KH-SE-

Yen Sid: Is that all?

Lord Death: Yes.

Yen Sid: Don't worry, I will send someone to go to your world.

Lord Death: Could he defeat those monsters?

Yen Sid: Of course.

Lord Death: What's his name then?

Yen Sid: His name is Sora.

_Destiny Islands_

Sora: Hmm.. (_Reads the letter again)_

Roxas: _I think its urgent Sora._

Sora: I know it's urgent, but how are we supposed to go there? And especially, how am I suppose to tell the others?

Roxas: _Don't worry; I'm sure they'll understand._

Sora: I hope so.

_At Death City_

Maka: Here you go Soul, one witch soul.

Soul: (_Nods and grabs the soul) _Yeah. We made a perfect team.

Maka: (_Smiles and Nods)_

Soul: (_Eats the soul and suddenly glows) _Yes! The power! I could feel it now! (_Then suddenly nothing happen) _Or not...

Maka: Huh?

Blair: Meow..

Maka and Soul: (_Looks at Blair)_

Maka: Don't tell me your...

Blair: I never said I was a witch. I tried to tell you but you never listen to me.

Soul: You mean, I just ate a cat's soul?

Blair: Meow..

Maka: Don't forget what Lord Death said...

Lord Death: The last soul is that of a witch. If you get it wrong, you'll be stripped of all the souls you've collected up to this point. Stripped of all... Stripped of all...

Maka: It means... WE FAILED!

_Back at Destiny Islands_

Riku: So let me get this straight. Master Yen Sid gave you a letter that says he needs you and Roxas' help?

Sora: (_Nods)_

Kairi: Well, go then. Master Yen Sid needs your help.

Sora: But, what about you guys?

Riku: Don't worry, we'll keep this place ship-shape.

Sora: (_Nods) _One question, how am I supposed to go there?

Kairi: (_Reads the letter) _Well, it says here he'll be picking you up in midnight.

Riku: Well, problem solved.

_Midnight_

Sora: Hmmm... I wonder, what will this world look like?

Roxas: _Don't worry, we'll have a chance to see it._

Sora: Yeah.

_Suddenly, a white portal appeared in front of Sora._

Roxas: _Is that the portal Master Yen Sid talked about?_

Sora: I think so. (_Walks closer to the portal) _Well, here goes nothing. (_Jumps inside the portal)_

_Mysterious Tower_

Sora: (_Falls down on the floor) _Ow...

Yen Sid: Sora, I've been expecting you.

Sora: (_Stands up and rubs his aching head) _Right.

Yen Sid: Where is Roxas?

Roxas: (_Appears beside Sora) _Right here.

Sora: So, why did you send us here?

Yen Sid: A friend of mine said there was a heartless activity in their world.

Sora and Roxas: Heartless?

Yen Sid: (_Nods)_

_Suddenly, a pink blob came and looks at Sora_

Sora: What's this?

Yen Sid: That is Morph. I found him here, stranded.

Roxas: What does it do?

Yen Sid: He change shapes

Sora: Really? How about turning into a hat?

Morph: (_Turns into a hat)_

Roxas: Wow!

Yen Sid: I want you to take care of him.

Sora: Are you sure?

Yen Sid: (_Nods) _Anyway, let's get back to the topic in hand.

Sora and Roxas: (_Nods)_

Yen Sid: I want you to investigate there, if you got lost, go find a person named Lord Death. Is that clear?

Sora and Roxas: Yes sir!

Yen Sid: (_Nods and summons a white portal)_

Sora: (_Sighs)_ Here we go again. (_Jumps inside the portal)_

Roxas: C'mon Morph! (_Jumps inside the portal)_

Morph: (_Follows Roxas)_

Yen Sid: Good luck Sora, Roxas.

_At Death City_

Sora: (_Falls down on the floor)_ Ow..

Roxas: (_Falls down on top of Sora)_

Sora: Ouch...

Roxas: Sorry. (_Stands up and helps Sora to stand up)_

Sora: Thanks. (_Looks around) _Wow, this place looks creepy than Halloween town.

Roxas: (_Looks at the moon) _I think they're moon is different too.

Morph: (_Hides inside Sora's pocket)_

Sora: C'mon, let's take a look around.

Roxas: (_Nods)_

_Suddenly, a group of Heartless appeared._

Sora and Roxas: Heartless! (_Summons Keyblade but nothing happens)_

Sora: Huh?

Roxas: What's wrong with our Keyblades?

Sora: C'mon Keyblade, work!

Roxas: (_Glows) _Huh? (_Turns into a Keyblade and landed on Sora's hand)_

Sora: Roxas? You turn into a Keyblade!

Roxas: I know! But, now's not the time to talk! Let's fight!

Sora: (_Nods)_

Heartless: (_Tries to pounce on Sora, only to be hit by the Keyblade)_

_Five minutes later_

Sora: (_Pants) _I think it's over.

Roxas: (_Nods)_

Sora: Okay Roxas, turn back to normal.

Roxas: How?

Sora: I don't know? What did you do when you turned into a keyblade?

Roxas: I was thinking about the keyblade, and then I turned into a Keyblade.

Sora: How about thinking about yourself?

Roxas: I'll try. Oh, you better let go of me.

Sora: (_Drops Roxas)_

Roxas: OW! I didn't mean like that!

Sora: Sorry..

Roxas: (_Turns back to normal) _Hey, it worked!

Morph: (_Comes out of Sora's pocket)_

Sora: Let's keep moving.

Roxas: (_Nods)_

_Meanwhile_

Maka: So, you want us to get someone?

Lord Death: Yes.

Soul: Well, what's his name then?

Lord Death: His name is Sora.

Tsubaki: But, how will we know if he's the real Sora?

Lord Death: You'll be seeing him with a giant key.

Everyone except Lord Death: Giant key!

Lord Death: Yes.

Blackstar: (_Whispers to Soul) _He must be really crazy.

Lord Death: REAPER CHOP! (_Chops Blackstar) _I heard what you said.

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Roxas: Could we stop for a while?

Sora: Alright, we'll stop for a while.

_Suddenly, some Heartless appears_

Roxas: You got to be kidding me!

Sora: Let's rest later, right now, let's fight!

Roxas: (_Sighs) _Alright. (_Turns into a Keyblade)_

Sora: (_Catches Roxas and charges the Heartless)_

_While Sora is fighting, someone was watching him_

Soul: (_In scythe form) _Who's that?

Maka: I don't know. It looks like he's not from here.

Tsubaki: (_Notices Sora's weapon) _Isn't that the giant key Lord Death told about us?

Blackstar: Nah, he's just plain crazy. Whoever that guy is, I'll still fight him!

Maka: Let's go! (_Jumps down)_

Blackstar: (_Follows Maka)_

_Back with Sora_

Sora: I think that's the last of them.

Roxas: Finally!

_Suddenly, someone jumps in front of them_

Sora: Who are you?

Maka: I was about to ask you the same question.

_Someone, jumps next to Maka_

Blackstar: Where did you come from?

Sora: We're from... uh...

Blackstar: Won't talk? Fine then! (_Attacks Sora)_

Sora: (_Deflects Blackstar's attack) _Look, I'm not your enemy!

Maka: My turn! (_Attacks Sora)_

Sora: (_Deflects Maka's Attack) _Listen! I'm here for a reason!

Soul: What's your reason here?

Roxas: Were here to defeat the...

_Suddenly, Two large bodies and five soldier Heartless appeared_

Roxas: Heartless!

Large body: (_Tries to attack the group, but the group dodges)_

Blackstar: What are those?

Sora: It's a Heartless!

Soul: Whatever those guys are, let's take this guys, Maka.

Maka: (_Nods and charges the soldiers)_

Blackstar: Let's go Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Right!

Blackstar: (_Charges the large bodies)_

Sora: Let's go help them!

Roxas: Yeah!

Sora: (_Charges at the Heartless)_

_Meanwhile_

Lord Death: They didn't realize that I'm expecting him.

_Back with Sora and Company_

Sora: (_Slashes the last Heartless) _That's the last of them.

_Suddenly, the ground began to shake_

Roxas: I don't think it's over.

_Suddenly, they saw a Darkside_

Sora: You got to be kidding me.

Maka: Is that a Heartless too?

Roxas: Yes.

Blackstar: C'mon guys! (_Charges at the Darkside)_

Darkside: (_Swats Blackstar away)_

Tsubaki: Blackstar!

Soul: Our turn, Maka.

Maka: (_Charges the Darkside)_

Darkside: (_Swats Maka away)_

Soul: MAKA!

Roxas: They need our help!

Sora: Right! But first. HEAL! (_Heals Maka and Blackstar)_

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Blackstar: Huh?

Sora: (_Charges the Darkside)_

Soul: What are you doing?

Darkside: (_Tries to crush Sora)_

Sora: (_Dodges the hand and climbs up to the Darkside's face)_

Maka: What is he doing?

Darkside: (_Tries to get Sora out of his face)_

Sora: (_Dodges the hand) _RAGNAROK! (_Attacks the Darkside)_

_Suddenly, the Darkside began to shine._

Sora: (_Landed on the ground)_

Everyone: (_Shields their eyes)_

_When everyone opened their eyes, the Darkside is gone._

Sora: (_Sighs in relief) _It's over.

Roxas: Finally. (_Turns back to normal) _I thought I'll be a weapon for a long time.

Soul: Alright, talk.

Sora and Roxas: (_Turns around)_

Sora: Talk about what?

Maka: About what happened.

Sora: Maybe we should talk on a safe place.

Tsubaki: Maybe we should report to Lord Death what happen.

Roxas: Wait. You know Lord Death?

Blackstar: Yeah. Why?

Sora: We were looking for someone named Lord Death.

Soul: Don't worry, we'll take you to Lord Death. My name is Soul.

Maka: I'm Maka.

Tsubaki: Hello. My name is Tsubaki. And this is...

Blackstar: And I am the great assassin BLACKSTAR!

Sora: Is he always loud?

Soul: Very loud.

_Suddenly, Morph came out of Sora's pocket and goes near Maka_

Maka: What's this?

Sora: Oh, that's just Morph.

Soul: Anyway, what are your names?

Roxas: I'm Roxas.

Sora: And I'm Sora.

Soul: Wait. Did you say your name is Sora?

Sora: Yeah, why?

Maka: Lord Death is expecting you.

_Lord Death's room_

Lord Death: Sora, Roxas. I've been expecting you.

Maka: Lord Death, a large Heartless attacked us. But, thanks to this two, we wouldn't be here now.

Lord Death: I saw everything, and it looks to me, you didn't believe me. Anyway, we have something to discuss.

Maka: What is it?

_Ten minutes later_

Soul: So, you two are from another world?

Sora: Yes.

Maka: And you came here, so you could investigate this world?

Roxas: Yes.

Lord Death: Anyway, you guys need some rest. So I'll see you tomorrow!

Sora: Wait. We don't have a place to stay.

Lord Death: Don't worry, I ordered an apartment for you two.

Roxas: Finally, I can't wait to go to sleep.

Lord Death: By the way,

Blackstar: What is it this time?

Lord Death: REAPER CHOP! (_Chops Blackstar)_

Everyone except Lord Death and Blackstar: (_Sweatdrops)_

Lord Death: Please don't spread a word about Sora and Roxas. Okay?

Everyone: (_Nods) _Bye!

Lord Death: Bye!

-KH-SE-

Well that's it, please R&R

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Hearts and Souls**_

Here's chapter two guys!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater, they belong to Square-Enix

-KH-SE-

Sora: (_Sleeping peacefully)_

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door_

Roxas: Sora, c'mon wake up!

Sora: Five more minutes.

Roxas: (_Opens the door) _C'mon Sora, remember we made a promise to Lord Death?

_Flashback_

_Lord Death: Now boys, I want you guys to attend this school for a while, is that okay for you?_

_Roxas and Sora: (Nods) You can count on us sir!_

_Back at the present_

Roxas: C'mon Sora, get offa bed!

Sora: Two more minutes.

Roxas: (_Sighs) _I guess it's plan B. (_Nods at Morph)_

Morph: (_Flies to Sora and turn into an alarm clock and rings loudly)_

Sora: AHH!

Roxas: Finally, you're awake. C'mon, get your clothes on and let's have breakfast.

Sora: Alright, alright.

_DWMA_

Sora and Roxas: (_Goes to their classroom)_

Soul: Hey, over here!

Sora and Roxas: (_Sees Soul and goes to their seat next to Soul and Maka)_

Soul: So, how's your first day at school?

Sora: It's great! (_Notices Maka angry)_ What's wrong with her?

Soul: Don't know? I'll ask. Hey, Maka.

Maka: You're annoying. I'm reading a book. Don't disturb me.

Soul: What are you getting mad about? Yourself?

Roxas: I wouldn't say that if I were you.

Soul: So what?

Maka: (_Anime veins and closes her book) _Maka... CHOP! (_Chops Soul)_

Sora: Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

Maka: What is it you wanted to talk about?

Roxas and Sora: (_Sweatdrops) _Uhh..

Soul: About what I just heard, our homeroom teacher... How should I say it...

Sora: What?

Soul: He's dead right?

Roxas: How did he died?

Soul: Someone stuck a Statue of Liberty between his eyes.

Maka: It's Sid, right? The "Goddess in Between the Eyes Incident".

Sora and Roxas: (_Looks at each other and shrugs)_

Maka: What about it?

Soul: Do you know that Shibusen students were ingested by someone weird.

Sora: (_Gulps)_

Soul: The students in the class next door were bent up by him. And all the witnesses confirmed that,

Sora, Roxas and Maka: (_Looks at Soul)_

Soul: (_Makes a scary face) _The homeroom teacher is a zombie with a hole between his eyes!

Sora, Roxas and Maka: AHHHH!

Maka: (_Chops Soul)_

Soul: You don't have to beat over that! Do you!

Maka: You were saying that was Sid? All lies, someone must've made up this rumor.

Sora: I agree, besides, why would a teacher eat his students?

Roxas: (_Nods)_

_Suddenly, someone opens the door_

Death Scythe: Hey, be quiet would ya! This class is going to start.

Sora: Who's that?

Soul: That's Death Scythe. Better known as Maka's father.

Maka: Please, that's not my father.

Death Scythe: Attendance is just a pain on the ass to me, so I'll skip it. And I'll say this in advance. The chime doesn't mark the beginning of the class, I do.

All of the students: Ooooohhh...

Death Scythe: _How is it, Maka, it's still me._

Sora, Roxas, Soul, and Maka: (_Sweatdrops)_

Soul: Hey, your idiotic father is looking over here with a weird expression.

Maka: It must be your image attention. And that thing is not my father.

Roxas: Why do you hate your father?

Maka: I don't even wanna talk about it.

Soul: Hey, Death Scythe, are you going to be our homeroom teacher from now on?

Death Scythe: I'm just a temporary substitute until they find a replacement for Sid. And it's Mr. Death Scythe! Add Mr., you idiot! Well then, I'll take the attendance now.

Sora and Roxas: (_A question mark pops out on their head) _Huh?

Soul: Didn't you just say you wouldn't take it?

Death Scythe: I said I won't take the guys, I'll take the attendance of the girls.

Sora and Roxas: What?

Soul: Don't screw with me, old fart!

Maka: The worst!

Sora and Roxas: (_Sweatdrops)_

Death Scythe: Annoying... (_Looks at the attendance) _Soul Eater... Soul Eater... (_Sees Soul's name) _Here he is. (_Writes something on the attendance) _The worst student ever. Alright, let's start the lesson.

Soul: You bastard, you just wrote something down, didn't you?

Death Scythe: oh yeah, Maka, Soul, Sora, and Roxas...

Soul: What, old man?

Death Scythe: Lord Death wants to see you. Forget about class and go on ahead.

Sora, Roxas, Soul, and Maka: Lord Death?

_Hallway_

Maka: (_Knocks on Lord Death's door) _Excuse me..

_Lord Death's room_

Maka: I wonder why Lord Death is calling us for?

Soul: Who knows?

Sora: Hmmm... Maybe a mission?

Roxas: I might agree with you.

_Little did they know, that someone is watching them_

Blackstar: It's Sora, Roxas, Soul, and Maka. Hmph... Showing their back on me, huh? Let's go, Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Yeah!

Blackstar: ASSASSIN CODE #1. DISSOLVE INTO THE DARK AND EASE YOUR BREATH. WAIT FOR AN OPENING TO ATTACK YOUR OPPONENT.

Maka: Ah, it's Blackstar

Sora: Hey Blackstar!

Blackstar: Huh?

Soul: What are you shouting over there?

Tsubaki: (_Turns back to normal) _You've clearly exposed yourself to them.

Roxas: Yup, we could hear you from here.

Blackstar: Anyway, you could say that it's my cry, right Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Yeah.

Maka: Is that so?

Sora: (_Sweatdrops)_

Soul: So, you guys were called by Lord Death too?

Blackstar: Well, yeah.

Sora: Our first day of school, turns out into a mission

Roxas: Yeah.

Maka: Okay then, I'll call him now. 42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on Deaths door.

_Suddenly, the mirror starts to ring, surprising Sora and Roxas_

Maka: Hello, Hello, Lord Death.

Lord Death: Hi, hi, how are you doing? Thanks for your hard work!

Maka: I'm Demon Scythe Meister, Maka

Blackstar: I'm Dark Demon Blade Meister, Blackstar

Tsubaki: I'm he's partner, Tsubaki

Sora: And Keyblade Master, Sora

Soul: Then what do you want?

Lord Death: I have a mission for you.

Everyone except Lord Death: What mission?

Lord Death: Remediation

Maka: Remediation? Isn't that the one only idiots have to take?

Soul: Hell no! As the man who will become the strongest Death Scythe, that's not for me.

Roxas: Now that you mentioned idiots, I don't think I want to do it.

Lord Death: What are the duties of Meister and Weapon?

Maka: Yeah. They are to recover 99 Kishin's Souls that snatched from the souls who turned evil and one soul of a witch. Then change the weapon of Lord Death, a Death Scythe.

Lord Death: That's right! But currently, the amount of souls you've recovered is...zero.

Everyone except Blackstar and Lord Death: (_Opens mouth)_

Blackstar: (_Laughs)_

Lord Death: (_Chops Blackstar) _This isn't funny, right? So, you've heard the rumor about the content of remediation, right? It's about Sid, who was a teacher of Shibusen a while ago.

Soul: See, I was telling the truth, right?

Sora, Roxas, and Maka: I guess so.

Maka: But, he was a good teacher.

Lord Death: True, he was a good teacher of Shibusen when he was still alive. But, after he turned into a zombie, and released from the fear of death. He said he wants to share this experience with students. In order to satisfy his own desire, he continuously attacked students to teach them some lessons. And I'm sure that the culprit who transformed Sid is still controlling him from behind the scenes.

Blackstar: Okay! Leave it to me, boss! Anyway, we just need to obliterate him right?

Lord Death: That's right, I'm not trying to threaten you, but, if you fail this remediation... All of you will be expelled from this school.

Everyone except Blackstar and Lord Death: Expelled?

Blackstar: Everything will be fine! Leave it all to me!

_Hook Cemetery_

Soul: Come out you zombie bastard!

Roxas: Come out! I don't want to fail this mission!

Blackstar: (_Looking at Sid's grave) _Hey, Tsubaki, is this Sid's grave? You think we can find him here? That guy is walking around outside.

Sora: C'mon Blackstar, always think positive.

Tsubaki: (_Nods) _Sora is right, I think maybe we can just stay here and wait for him.

Soul: I won't let myself be expelled!

Roxas: And I don't want to fail this mission, Yen Sid gave us!

Blackstar: This is just a normal grave.

Sora: I don't think this is a normal grave, Blackstar.

Soul: Come out!

Roxas: Get your butt out here!

Soul: Come out bastard! I never payed attention to you in class! (_Laughs insanely)_

Tsubaki: Seems like they're both mentally broken down.

Maka: (_Leaning against a tree) _I thought I'd be a great Meister like my mom. When did I become a bad student? (_Falls down)_

Blackstar: Why is she depressed?

Soul: Hey come out!

Roxas: Come out, you idiotic zombie!

Soul: Hey, I said come out!

Sora: It's because, if we fail this mission, we'll be all expelled.

Tsubaki: You need to worry about it a little less, Okay? Okay?

Blackstar: (_A question mark pops out above his head)_

Soul: Where are you, you zombie bastard!

Roxas: If I find you, I'll break you into pieces!

Blackstar: Hey Soul, Roxas! Let's insult on Sid's grave!

Soul: Good idea!

Roxas: I'm with you!

Maka: Can we recover? Yes, I still can do it. But I can't stand up.

Tsubaki: Someone.. Can someone stop them?

Sora: (_Sweatdrops)_

_Suddenly, Sid awakens_

Maka: (_Gasp)_

Sid: (_Grabs Maka's foot)_

Soul: Maka!

Sid: Are you scared?

Maka: (_Scowls)_

Sid: You're scared, right?

_Suddnely, Soul interferes them by changing into a weapon and goes to Maka_

Maka: Is he Sid?

Soul: Seems like it.

Sid: Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki and the new kids. Good morning! Good afternoon! Good night! (_Lifts his tombstone) _Long time no see, death. I used to be a man who never said "Hi" to anyone...

Blackstar: Tsubaki, let's go.

Tsubaki: Yes. (_Turns into a weapon)_

Sora: Roxas.

Roxas: Right! (_Turns into a Keyblade)_

_Meanwhile_

Lord Death: It's starting.

_Back at the Hook Cemetery_

Maka: Mr. Sid, why do you do this?

Sid: Ding, dong, dong, ding. To be a zombie is great, I don't need to care about a lot things. Let's start our class. I used to be a man who started the class after the chime rang,

Blackstar: Okay, I'll let you start again, (_Does a battle stance) _With my god-like class attitude.

Soul: We're betting our admission here... But we'll take it. You're expired, rotten lesson.

Sora: (_Does a battle stance) _Whatever it is we'll take it!

Sid: The pressure of death will disappear when you become a zombie, and you can release yourself from fear.

Maka: You're wrong, you didn't talk like that in the past.

Sid: Pay attention! (_Attacks Maka)_

Blackstar: (_Catches Sid's tombstone)_

Maka: Blackstar!

Blackstar: You're only a small figure, I am a big man. I don't need to reserve my strength.

Sid: (_Pulls tombstone) _I used to be a cranky man. (_Pulls Blackstar)_

_Blackstar hits Maka and Sora, but still landed on their feet_

Sid: Just give up. As a one star Meisters, there is no way you can beat me.

Soul: (_An anime vein pops on Soul's head) _Who cares you zombie? You were done when you lost your soul.

Sora: How are we suppose to defeat him?

Maka: Sid is very strong. Unlike us one star Meisters, when he was alive, he was of the highest ranking three star Meisters.

Soul: Isn't it fine? Hey Sensei! If you wind your grave, you'll fall by the punishment of God.

Sora: I think I heard that before.

Soul: Where did you hear it?

Sora: I had an enemy; he's the king of the Underworld.

Soul: You met Hades?

Sora: Yeah, but now's not the time to chit-chat.

Sid: This is my grave; I can do whatever I want with it. Okay, let's start lesson two. Ding, dong, dong, ding. By the way, after this lesson, all of you will be dead.

Maka: What an unlucky new semester! I want to hurry up and finish this to go home and take a bath.

_Maka's apartment_

Blairs: (_Sighs) _I am so bored! (_Dives deeper on the bathtub) _Should I go to school too? Seems like Maka and Soul are having a good time there.

_Back at the Hook Cemetery_

Maka: (_Charges at Sid and attacks)_

Sid: (_Blocks Maka's attack) _What's wrong? Get to know each other more. The wavelength between you and your weapon is all messed up,

Blackstar: Are you teaching in this situation?

Sid: I used to be a man who was passionate about education. (_Tries to hit Blackstar with his tombstone)_

Blackstar: (_Deflects Sid's attack but was thrown away)_

Sid: I'll draw an end to your life story

Blackstar: (_Snaps out of it)_

Sid: Living end. (_Hits Blackstar on the head and drags him down)_

Maka and Sora: Blackstar!

Maka: Sid was originally a knife Meister, right? How can he fight like this without using his knife? Is this, a three star Meister?

Sid: Ding, dong, dong, ding. The class is over. It's time to die.

Sora: Class IS over! (_Charges at Sid and attacks him)_

Sid: (_Shields Sora's attack)_

Sora: (_Gasp)_

Sid: You, I never seen you or your partner at school. And it seems to me, you and your weapon have a strong connection. (_Pushes Sora hard)_

Sora: (_Falls down but still stands up)_

Sid: How was it, you're afraid of death right? If you become a zombie, you'll release yourself from that fear.

Blackstar: You really piss me off. (_Stands up) _You've really annoying, you zombie bastard. Your class never had a beginning, you rotten idiot! I'm on stage now! (_Attacks Sid)_

Sid: (_Dodges Blackstar's attack)_

Blackstar: Who cares about three stars or one star. I am, Blackstar! (_Charges at Sid)_

Sid: (_Looks at his back)_

Blackstar: (_Kicks Sid's stomach)_

Sid: _One of my vitals, abdomen, has been struck_.

_Meanwhile_

Lord Death: That was a nice attack, it was really assassin-like, just like Blackstar.

_Back with the others_

Blackstar: Tsubaki, Shuriken mode.

Tsubaki: Right! (_Turns into a shuriken)_

Roxas: I didn't know Tsubaki can change into another weapon.

Maka: She has the power to change into some weapons.

Blackstar: You're not getting away this time! (_Throws the Shuriken)_

Sid: What an easy attack. (_Jumps on the shuriken and tries to attack Maka)_

Soul: Maka, he's coming

Sid: Living End! (_Attacks Maka and laughs) _What?

Maka: (_Dodges the attack)_

Sid: _She was able to dodge this even when I was close._

Maka: With fears, we can be even stronger than what we were. (_Kicks Sid's face and drags him down)_

_Meanwhile_

Lord Death: Usually, you are reckless if you can't feel fear. Maka has the courage to fight against fear.

_Back at the Hook Cemetery_

Maka: (_Jumps and lands on the ground)_

Sora: My turn! TRINITY LIMIT! (_Attacks Sid fast)_

Sid: _That_ _was fast! Even faster than my attacks._

_Meanwhile_

Lord Death: That was a very strong attack too. I guess Yen Sid was right, he is strong.

_Back at the Hook Cemetery_

Soul: Maka.

Maka: (_Looks at Soul)_

Soul: Let's do that. Tune the wavelength of your soul.

Maka: But we've never succeeded doing that before.

Soul: We can do it. If it's us, we can do it.

Maka: Okay. (_Twirls Soul around)_

Maka and Soul: Let's go, Soul Resonance!

Blackstar and Sid: (_Gasp)_

Sora: What are they doing?

Soul: (_Glows)_

Maka: The super weapon of the traditional Scythe Meister. WITCH HUNTER! (_Tries to attack but slips) _Whoa! (_And attacks Blackstar and Sora)_

Sora and Blackstar: AHHH! (_Dodges Maka's attack)_

Blackstar: What are you doing? Are you trying to kill us?

Roxas: You almost killed us!

Maka: It's all Soul's fault! Everything would've been fine if we did everything properly!

Soul: Are you kidding me? Why is it my fault?

Sora: (_Sweatdrops)_ Oh boy, there they go again.

Soul: Are you stupid? You're just crazy. Go Die!

Maka: Me die? That's mean. You go die!

Sid: What a powerful strike.

Soul: Burn and Die!

Maka: (_Charges at Sid) _I don't need a super weapon.

Sid: (_Buries his own feet)_

Maka: Just do it the simple way. (_Attacks Sid)_

Sid: (_Goes down to the ground)_

Sora: Where did he go?

Maka: He disappeared

Soul: No, he dug underground.

Maka: Dug underground?

Sid: (_Appears behind Maka and tries to attack her)_

Blackstar: (_Deflects Sid's attack and tries to attack him)_

Sid: (_Dodges Blackstar's attack and goes underground)_

Sora: Darn! He dug back down again!

Tsubaki: Blackstar.

Blackstar: Yeah, I know what to do. Sid's using the first code of the assassins, Dissolve into the darkness and erase your breath. Consider and grasp the weak points of your target. Tsubaki!

_Suddenly, Blackstar's weapon came and circles around them_

Blackstar: We're going to be aggressive and attack him first

Maka: (_Nods)_

Sora: Right!

Blackstar: (_Concentrates and breathes) _Don't be on my stage when you smell, zombie

Maka: _Blackstar's breathing changed._

Sora: _That's weird, Blackstar breathes differently_

Blackstar: There's no need for two assassins here. I'm enough! Trapstar! _Second code of the assassins, focus, I can feel that guy's soul frequently. I'm able to pick it up through Tsubaki._

Maka: His breathing stopped

Sora: (_Looks at Blackstar)_

_Suddenly, Sid came up and tries to attack them_

Blackstar: (_Looks at Sid and pulls the chains) _Trap Star, activate! Take some perspectives after you eat. You smell awful. (_Pulls the chains harder)_

Sid: (_Gasp)_

Maka: Huh?

Soul: what the?

Sora: Uh..

Roxas: ...

_Meanwhile_

Lord Death: Huh?

_Back at the Cemetery_

Blackstar: (_Laughs)_

Maka: Hey! Don't tie me up too!

Roxas: Let us go! If I got out of this trap, I'm going to kill you!

Soul and Sora: (_An anime vein pops on their heads)_

Blackstar: You were in my way!

_Meanwhile_

Lord Death: I guess that's the end of this for now. (_Turns off the mirror)_

Kid: Next is the one who turned Sid into a zombie in the first place right?

Lord Death: Yes, that's right.

Kid: Who is it, father? He's probably not a named person right?

Lord Death: You probably knew the current strongest weapon, Death Scythe right? You knew who forged him right?

Kid: Yes, that is Maka's mother. What about it?

Lord Death: To tell you the truth, Maka's mother is Death Scythe's second partner.

Kid: Which means... there's a first.

Lord Death: The person behind this is named Doctor Franken Stein. He was Death Scythe's first partner. He's the strongest living Meister of Shibusen.

_Franken Stein's house_

Dr. Stein: Ooh, my head is not working right. (_Turns the screw in his head) _I can't do it anymore. I'm tired.

_Outside_

_Sora and company are outside with Sid _

Maka: He's in here, right?

Sora: Yup, that's the place.

_**To be continued**_

-KH-SE-

Wow, that was a long chapter. Anyway, please R&R

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our Hearts and Souls**_

Here's another chapter for this fic.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater, they belong to Square-Enix.

-KH-SE-

_Lord Death's room_

Lord Death: Professor Stein is the strongest of all the masters to have graduated from Shibusen. He's quite formidable.

Kid: He's the master that was original partner of Maka's father, Death Scythe.

Liz: Didn't you told them go take his soul?

Patty: If you went sis, it'd be over in a second!

Liz: I'm just a typical weapon Patty, you overestimate your older sister too much... I'd be dead before I hit the ground.

Kid: As for this "maintenance"... Don't you think it's a bit harsh? There's no question. They're going to die.

_Franken Stein's house-Outside_

Soul: So this where Stein is. Let's cut him up and get this "maintenance" over with. His laboratory is all stitched together too.

Sora: Yeah, it's scary.

Soul: (_Hears something) _Huh? (_Looks down and sees a robotic mouse)_

Roxas: (_Raises an eyebrow)_

Maka: What kind of person is Stein anyway?

Sora: I think he's a creepy person.

_Meanwhile_

Dr. Stein: (_Turning his screw on his head and stops and pushes his chair)_

_Back with the others_

_The door opens_

Soul: Something's comin'

Dr. Stein: (_Comes out with his chair but trips and falls)_

Sora and Roxas: (_Sweatdrops)_

Dr. Stein: (_Stands up and pats his butt and sits on his chair) _Damnit... I'm still a little out of it. (_Turns his screw) _Ah well (_Stands up) _Okay! Let me try that one more time. (_Goes inside with his chair)_

Everyone: (_Raises an eyebrow)_

Soul: Hey... Somebody stop him.

Maka: But you know, first impressions...

Blackstar: I'm little worried

Tsubaki: Me too.

Roxas: For me, I think he's plain weird.

Sora: (_Chuckles nervously)_

Dr. Stein: (_Comes rolling out with his chair but still trips)_

Everyone except Stein: (_Sweatdrops) _What a goofy professor...

Dr. Stein: (_Still on the ground) _So, can I help you?

Soul: You're Stein, right?

Maka: You're the one that's been making Sid attack the students, right?

Dr. Stein: (_Stands up and sits on his chair) _Oh, so that's it. You guys are students from Shibusen then?

Roxas: Do you have some kind of grudge against us?

Stein: Not really. My motive is extremely simple. Observation and research. Nothing more than that. It's my motivation. Everything in this world is an object for my research. Of course, that goes for myself as well.

Maka: (_Whispers at Soul) _Hey Soul, aren't you getting a weird feeling?

Soul: Huh? Should I be?

Stein: You guy's soul's wavelengths are pretty unstable. A cynical, sarcastic soul, and a truly hard worker... Doesn't look like they're resonating at all.

Soul: What? You can see the souls of living humans? Are you a master?

Maka: And to be able to see through our personalities... He's definitely a first-rate master.

Soul: Maka. You're good at seeing 'em too, right?

Maka: O-of course!

Stein: Your soul is quivering. How cute.

Sora, Roxas, and Soul: Huh? (_Looks at Maka)_

Maka: Shut up, shut up! Stop looking!

Blackstar: Yeah, yeah, shut up, shut up! Yahoo!

Roxas: What is he up to this time?

Blackstar: Your boring extras need to stop your talking! It's time to switch over to my front-stage monologue!

Sora: When did he get up there?

Blackstar: I dunno anything about seeing souls... Like I give a crap about other people's souls! (_Jumps down) _All I need is to be able to see my own soul!

Stein: You're an impressive one! What an extremely obstinate, violent soul. There aren't many partners around that suit your soul, is there?

Sora: You don't have to brag about everything!

Stein: Hmm? My, you have an interesting soul there. You have the courage to fight and have the will to sacrifice your own life to save a friend. And it seems you like the girl back at your home.

Sora: What? I never said that! And knock it off!

Blackstar: Sora is right! Here I go! (_Tries to attack Stein)_

Stein: (_Deflects Blackstar's attack and attacks Blackstar)_

Tsubaki: Blackstar!

Stein: Oh, I get it. You must be his partner. You've got a cooperative personality, and you're very willing to accept others. So you harmonize your soul with his, then.

Roxas: Would you knock that off?

Stein: Oh, you must be he's partner (_Points at Sora)_ Hmmm... It seems that the two of you have the same personality. Both of you are good partners.

Soul: Who the hell are you?

Stein: All right, I think I've gathered enough data. Shall we start the experiment?

_Meanwhile_

Death Scythe: My drink's all gone!

Blair: Papa, You sure can put 'em away! Just a sec. Pampampukin, pampukin.

Death Scythe: Blair, this is your 3rd day at the cabaret, yeah? You're getting in quite a bit of practice!

Blair: Thanks! Papa, you went to school today, right? How did it go? Did you get along with Maka?

Death Scythe: She ignored me... That girl just gets mad no matter what I do.

Blair: Maka's so cute. Ah, but your divorce is finalized next month right? Cheer up! Guts!

Death Scythe: Tell me to cheer up all you want, but as far as parenting goes, my wife—er... My ex-wife said she doesn't need any alimony or child support... What good am I to Maka? I'm nothing as a father.

Blair: That's not true! Giving money isn't the only thing a parent does. Fight!

Death Scythe: Money is another form of love, right? It's terrible, I can't do a single thing for Maka...

Blair: Then while you're here, turn those negatives into positives! Make use of that lecherous side that got you divorced... And find yourself a new life! YAY!

Death Scythe: No... I can't even imagine getting remarried. My life sucks... Ever since I grouped up with Stein...

Arisa: Blair, c'mon! You're depressing the customers.

Blair: Meow...

_Back with Sora and the others_

Maka: (_Attacks Stein)_

Stein: (_Dodges Maka's attack) _Scythe Master Maka...? (_Pushes Maka at the back and hits Blackstar, who hits Sora)_

Sora: Get... off...of me... Blackstar... you're so heavy.

Blackstar: Sorry...

Stein: What was it, about a Scythe Master Maka...? I know I've heard it somewhere before... Ah! Are you the daughter of Spirit?

_Meanwhile_

Spirit: The days I spent with him... We're definitely hell.

_Back with the others_

Soul: Spirit?

Maka: My dad's name before he became a death scythe. (_Stands up) _But how do you know that?

Stein: Ah, I can remember it now... Spirit's sleeping face...

_Meanwhile_

Spirit: He... He would... Come in while I was sleeping... And perform experiments on my body! For FIVE YEARS!

Arisa: F-five years? And you never noticed?

Blair: Wow! Papa, you're so thick-headed!

Spirit: I thought it was weird that I kept getting scars and I had no idea from what... If my ex-wife didn't notice, he might still be doing it today! Damn those satanic experiments!

_Back with the others_

Stein: Uh-huh, I see. So you're his beloved daughter. The daughter of the woman that stole my precious test subject. I'd love to dissect you.

_Meanwhile_

Blair: But you were his partner for five years, right? I'm sure you synced your soul's wavelengths!

Spirit: Even if he's just the least bit curious about his opponent's weapon, he can make use of it pretty well... His insight and competence is far beyond what my wife... er, ex-wife , who forged me had... Stein is a prodigy

_Back with the others_

Soul: It's just an open palm attack! Guard it!

Maka: Right!

Stein: (_Comes closer and attacks Maka)_

Maka: (_Guards it but was paralyzed) _What was that?

Soul: What the hell did he do?

_Meanwhile_

Kid: I don't believe it... Weapons have physical attack strength, of course... But moreover, it get's amplified by the wavelength of the master's soul to become more formidable... But even so, he managed to knock down his opponent without passing his soul's wavelength through a weapon?

Lord Death: Yup! Weapon and Master have a relationship similar to electric guitars and amps. The sound of an electric guitar by itself is very small, but... When connected to an amp, the soul's wavelength is amplified, and a larger power is brought out. The Witch hunter. The technique they used the battle with Sid is a good example of this, yes? Even though it was a failure. But Stein is letting us hear the wavelength of his soul with just the guitar.

Kid: Unbelievable... I can't imagine how he would be when holding a weapon.

_Back with the others_

Stein: Right then... Where should I make the first incision?

Soul: What's wrong, Maka? Pull yourself together! Your breathing and your wavelength is all wrong!

Maka: (_Charges and attacks Stein)_

Soul: Wait, Maka!

Stein: (_Paralyzes Maka)_

Soul: You idiot!

Stein: (_Grabs Maka by the hair)_

Soul: Maka..!

Stein: Such smooth skin... (_Brings out a knife) _Now, where should I insert the scalpel? Maybe I should scalp you and make your skin into sandpaper?

Blackstar: I'll knock those freakin' glasses right off your face, bastard! Don't you forget I'm here! (_Charges at Stein)_

Stein: It's no use.

Blackstar: You're not the only one that can kick ass with just the wavelength of your soul!

Stein: What!

Blackstar: Killing blow! Black Star Big Wave! (_Attacks Stein on the back)_

Soul: Amazing...

Sora: Whoa...

_Meanwhile_

Kid: What the!

Lord Death: Just as you could expect from Blackstar. His soul's wavelength is extraordinarily large. And to deal a blow with his soul's wavelength is truly exceptional. However... He has experience on his side.

_Back with Sora and others_

Stein: Well isn't this a surprise?

Sora: What's going on?

Roxas: Blackstar's attack was powerful but it looks like nothing happen.

Soul: It didn't work at all!

Blackstar: He cancelled it out?

Stein: I checked your soul's data earlier. If I know the nature of your soul's wavelength, then I can match it with my own. If the wavelengths are the same, then no matter what the attack, it will have no effect. At the moment you performed your technique, you and I became like a weapon and master, in a sense.

_Meanwhile_

Kid: He can do something like that?

Lord Death: Observation, and in accordance, a highly adaptable soul... That is Stein's greatest strength.

_Back with the others_

Stein: I'll be taking up the offensive from here on. (_Charges at Blackstar and attacks him)_

Tsubaki: BLACKSTAR!

Soul: Stop it!

Everyone except Stein: BLACKSTAR!

Sora: Hey!

Stein: Hmm? (_Looks at Sora)_

Sora: Don't forget about me! (_Charges at Stein and attacks him)_

Stein: (_Deflects Sora's attack and pushes him)_

Sora: (_Stands up)_

Stein: Are you the Keyblade master?

Sora: So, what if I am?

Stein: Hmmm... If you don't mind, could I dissect your partner?

Roxas: D-dissect! Sora, you wouldn't let him dissect me, right?

Sora: No way!

Stein: Then, I'll do the hard way. (_Charges at Sora and attacks him)_

Sora: (_Dodges Stein's attack)_ STRIKE RAID! (_Throws keyblade like a boomerang to Stein)_

Stein: (_Grabs the keyblade like it was easy)_

Sora: (_Gasps and summons the keyblade back) _How did you do that?

Stein: Aren't you listening to me before?

Sora: (_Scratches at the back of his head and smiles sheepishly) _Sorry, I wasn't listening.

Everyone: (_Sweatdrops)_

_Meanwhile_

Kid and Liz: (_Sweatdrops)_

Lord Death: (_Sweatdrops) _Huh?

_Back with the others_

Roxas: No wonder you got F's on Math.

Stein: (_While Sora was distracted, brings out a dissecting knife and charges at him)_

Roxas: Look out!

Sora: (_Looks at Stein and dodges his attack)_

Stein: (_Grabs Sora's hand and flips him over)_

Roxas: Sora! Are you okay?

Sora: Yeah. (_Stands up)_

Stein: (_Attacks Sora with a dissecting knife and cuts him on the side)_

Sora: (_Gasps and holds at his side)_

Roxas: Sora!

Stein: (_Punches Sora)_

Everyone except Stein: SORA!

_Meanwhile_

Kid: I can't stand this. We're going too.

Liz: Uh... Right.

Patty: Kay!

Lord Death: Hold on, Kid. This is their "maintenance", not yours. Besides, you're a god of death. Not a student at Shibusen.

Kid: In that case, I'll enroll at Shibusen. Father, enroll me as a student, please. Liz, Patty.

Liz: Right!

Patty: Okie dokie!

Lord Death: Hey, hey, wait! Oh dear...

_Back with the others_

Soul: Blackstar... Sora...

Stein: (_Turns his screw)_

Sid: Tsubaki. I won't try to hide or run away. That's the kind of man I was. Go to Blackstar.

Tsubaki: (_Looks at Sid)_

Soul: Stein, you bastard! You won't get away with this! Maka, get on your feet!

Maka: No way...

Soul: Huh? What's wrong!

Maka: I could see it...

Stein: It seems you could see my soul.

Maka: It can't be... Our levels are too different...

Soul: Hey, what's with you, Maka?

Maka: No... We can't win...

_Meanwhile_

Kid: Damn... I'm useless... I should die...

Patty: (_Laughs)_

Liz: Not again...

Kid: How could this happen! I think I forgot to fold the ends of my toilet paper into triangles!

Liz: Only maybe, right? Don't you always remember to do it? Anyway, you're way too obsessive-compulsive. If we don't hurry, those guys'll die!

Patty: haha, he started again, he started again!

Liz: Why don't you just ignore the toilet paper for now?

Kid: I can't just ignore it! There's no way you can properly rescued by a half-witted god of death that can't even fold the ends of his toilet paper. Those students will undoubtedly all feel the same and turn me away...

Liz: That's not true, they'll all greet you with smiles! So, let's do this... We'll dash back just to make sure, then we'll dash out and rescue them!

Kid: I don't wanna.

Liz: Why not!

Kid: What will I do if I forgot to fold it? The toilet paper would bring my entire world crashing down! I wouldn't be able to live...

Liz: THEN DIE!

Patty: (_Continues to laugh)_

_Back with the others_

Soul: Get a hold of yourself! What are you doing, you idiot!

Maka: Shut up, Soul! You're only talking because you can't see his soul!

Soul: What the hell does that have to do with anything! All you saw was a soul! It's not like you saw the future! Don't give up before we even started fighting! Don't you want to make me into the world's best, Death Scythe? Weren't we gonna make your dumbass womanizing dad shut up once and for all! Raise your head! That's all I'm trying to say!

Maka: (_Looks at Soul)_

Soul: Take a good look at him. This whole time you've been out of it, he's been waiting. Not a bad guy, right?

Maka: (_Smiles)_

Soul: Right, let's do this cool!

Maka: (_Stands up) _Sorry, Soul. I know I'm a bother.

Soul: No worries. (_Turns into a scythe)_

Maka and Soul: Let's go, Soul Resonance!

Stein: Soul Resonance... The master sends its soul's wavelength through its weapon and the weapon amplifies it, sending back to the master... Then, from repeating this, they can unleash a huge wavelength...

Soul: Resonate to the limit!

Maka: Right!

Stein: How surprising... At their age, to be able to use the Witch Hunter... You want to end this with one shot, it seems. Hey, you two! Show me your souls!

Maka: Traditional Scythe Master Craft! WITCH HUNTER! (_Attacks Stein)_

Stein: (_Deflects Maka's attack) _To think they can control the Witch Hunter to this extent...

Tsubaki and Roxas: (_Watches them)_

Stein: But it's still imperfect!

_Suddenly, the Witch Hunter disappears_

Maka: Soul...

Stein: (_Walks to Maka) _Looks like you're just barely still conscious.

_Suddenly, Soul transforms back to normal and protects Maka._

Soul: I won't let you lay a finger on my master!

Stein: Then I'll start with you. (_Pats Soul's head) _You get a passing grade.

Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Roxas: Huh?

Stein: Maintenance lesson complete! (_Removes hand on Soul's head)_

Soul: Wha?

Stein: Protecting your master with your own body... You're a good kid.

Soul: Uh, I'll say it again... Wha?

Stein: You see, the Reaper asked a favor of me. He wanted me to help you guys out with your "Maintenance".

Soul: But you killed Blackstar, didn't you!

Blackstar: You say some pretty funny things.

Soul: He's alive? What about Sora!

Sora: (_Groans) _My aching head... What happen, Roxas?

Roxas: Let's just say, we got a twisted story.

Soul: (_Opens mouth) _But what about Sid!

Sid: Yeah, sorry about that, you guys... I was never the kind of man to trick people... But, that's when I was alive.

Soul: Don't screw with us! What the hell is wrong with you people! This was all just a trick!

Maka: No way...

_Meanwhile_

Lord Death: (_Laughs a little) _But they've grown, haven't they?

_Back with Sora and others_

Stein: But still, it was fun knocking you little kids around.

Everyone except Stein and Sid: He really is sadistic...

Stein: (_Sits down his chair) _So, everyone! You all must be tired from today, right? Please, stay over at my place tonight! I won't take no for an answer!

Everyone except Tsubaki, Stein, and Sid: No way in hell!

_DWMA_

Soul: (_Groans) _I'm so freakin' tired from yesterday...

Sora: tell me about it...

Roxas: I couldn't sleep last night, cause sometimes I hear Stein's voices

Maka: I had a dream the professor performed an experiment on me...

Blackstar: Crap! I was late, and I was planning on stealing the spotlight!

Tsubaki: Please don't...

Soul: Oh right, they finally decided on our new teacher, right?

Sora: Yeah... I wonder who it is now.

Roxas: I hope it's not Stein...

Soul: What if it's your dad again?

Maka: Give me a break...

Stein: (_Comes in with his chair but trips and rolls across the room and opens a book) _All right, let's start class.

Soul: It can't be...

Roxas: My hopes are crashed by him...

Sora: I wish I wasn't here right now!

Maka: I think this is the first time... I've wanted to see my dad...

Blackstar: Damn, he stole my spotlight.

Stein: (_Still on the ground) _Today, we'll be doing frog dissections.

-KH-SE-

Well, that's it folks! I hope you've enjoyed it!

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Our Hearts and Souls**_

Hey guys! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater; they belong to Square-Enix.

-KH-SE-

_Kid's house_

Kid: I remembered to fold my toilet paper. Absolutely perfect. And my picture frames are aligned exactly with the ground. Absolutely perfect. The length of my candle are even from left to right. Absolutely perfect. The balance of left and right. Symmetry. That is my aesthetic. (_Goes out) _Time for school. Let's go, Liz, Patty.

Liz: Get a grip, Kid. We're already three hours late.

_DWMA_

Stein: Let's see, today's class will be... Yes, a dissection lab.

Students: (_Groans)_

Maka: (_Raises hand) _Umm... Ever since you became our teacher, Professor Stein, all we've done is dissections...

Stein: But you see... Today's specimen is vastly different from the ordinary frog or mouse.

Students: (_A question mark pops out on their heads)_

Stein: Today, we'll be poking around inside... Yes, this! (_Points at the large bird inside a cage)_ Of the endangered species, a Cackoo!

Students: An endangered species!

Maka: (_Raises hand) _Umm... But that's an extremely rare bird on the verge of extinction...

Stein: (_Looks at the bird) _I won't let them go extinct before I see their insides...

Bird: SQUAK!

Maka: (_Sweatdrops) _This guy is completely out of his mind...

Tsubaki: (_Sighs) _

Stein: Where are Soul, Blackstar, Sora and Roxas, by the way? Did something happen?

Maka: They're always skipping. Those four idiots need to pull it together.

TsubakI: (_Thinks)_

_Tsubaki's POV_

_Blackstar: Sorry, Tsubaki. I'm gonna be Soul's master today._

_Back to normal_

Tsubaki: (_Sighs)_

Maka: If they wanna be together that bad, they should just team up.

Tsubaki: (_Gasps)_

Maka: Right, Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: (_Shakes Maka) _No! No! That can never happen!

Stein: Well this is no good... Everybody probably knows by now, but our class is getting a new student today.

_Outside_

Blackstar: I have! Someone I must assassinate at all costs!

Roxas: What is he shouting about?

Sora: (_Shrugs)_

Blackstar: Now! At Shibusen! There is one rumor that stands out among the rest! It seems the son of his Reaper-ness has enrolled at our school!

Sora: I think he's talking about the new student.

Roxas: (_Sighs)_

Blackstar: I will never allow any rumors to be spread besides mine!

Soul: Yup, that's definitely like you.

Blackstar: When is that damn kid getting here, anyway? I've already been waiting three hours!

Roxas: You mean, we.

_Meanwhile_

Liz: It's nice for two sisters who were raised on the streets like us to be able to attend school. Don't you think, Patty?

Patty: Yeah, it's gonna freaking awesome!

Kid: How magnificent my father's school is! Such perfect symmetry.

Soul: Would you happen to be the son we keep hearing about?

Kid: Hmm?

Soul: Are you here to show me around the school? (_Laughs) _New kid's asking me to show him around after he's three hours late? You sure are used to your dad's seven lights.

Sora: Seven lights?

Roxas: (_Shrugs)_

Kid: What? Seven lights? (_Points at Soul) _Don't you say seven! Use eight! Eight!

Soul: Wha?

Roxas: Dude, I think you should go to the clinic.

Kid: If you cut the number seven in half, it can never be symmetrical!

Sora: (_Sweatdrops)_

Kid: So why not use eight? You can cut it in half both vertically and horizontally, and it stays perfectly symmetrical! Don't use seven... Use eight, please... I'm begging you...

Soul: Uh... Are you all right?

Sora: Maybe you need a glass of water.

Patty: (_Laughs)_

Liz: No, he's totally screwed up.

Blackstar: Yahoo!

Liz: Huh? (_Looks up)_

Patty: (_Stops laughing)_

Blackstar: I'll never let anyone steal my spotlight, I don't care who you are!

Liz: What's that? A monkey?

Roxas and Sora: (_Sweatdrops)_

Roxas: There he goes again.

Blackstar: Son of the Reaper! I will assassinate you! And tomorrow, you will hear the rumors!

Liz: Must be a monkey...

Blackstar: Things like, "I knew it, Blackstar has transcended to godhood!"

Liz: Hey Kid, it looks like he's talking to you.

Kid: Huh?

Blackstar: Greatest Ego on Earth! Tomorrow, a halo will shine around me!

_Suddenly, the needle Blackstar's standing broke._

Blakcstar: AHHH! (_Falls down)_

Kid: (_Gasps)_

Blackstar: (_Lands on his feet)_ Looks like my bigness is just too much for you to handle. It's no wonder, the ages quake beneath my feet!

Kid: You ruined the symmetry, you little punk...

Liz: Uh-oh, now you've done it.

Blackstar: Come and get some! I'll give you a taste of my assassination techniques!

Soul: It's not an assassination if you've been seen.

Roxas: Yup, you really need to lay low for a moment.

Sora: (_Chuckles nervously)_

Kid: You disgust me!

Soul, Sora, Roxas: (_Glares at Kid)_

Kid: If you pick a fight with a god of death, I can't guarantee your soul's safety. Liz, Patty! Transform!

Patty: Okay!

Liz: We've done nothing but fight since we got off the streets...

Liz and Patty: (_Transforms)_

Blackstar: If it's a fight you want, you got it! Let's go, guys!

Soul: You're the one that wants the fight, dude. (_Stands up) _But I'm warning you, if we go at it, I ain't losing.

Sora: Yeah! We're not going to give up!

Blackstar: Hell yeah! We form up one badass group!

Soul: _He's strong enough to have brought down Anubis..._

Blackstar: _He's got guts, to try and outshine me..._

Kid: _These four may not be perfect... But they managed to hold off Professor Stein. I can't let my guard down._ Let's do it.

_Meanwhile_

Tsubaki: (_Sighs)_

_Suddenly, a gunshot was heard_

Maka: W-what's that?

Student: Professor! Soul, Blackstar, Sora, and Roxas are fighting someone!

Stein: Hmm?

Maka: _Stupid Soul... What's he doing? _Professor Stein! When three masters have a duel on campus... There's a regulation that states a master on duty has to be present to witness it.

Stein: I hate to stop, but I guess it can't be helped. (_Puts the dissecting knives on the table) _In that case, Soul and Blackstar's partners, Maka, Tsubaki, come with me. (_Sits down on his chair) _Everyone else, study time.

_Outside_

Kid: (_Shoots at Soul and Sora)_

Soul: (_Dodges them)_

Sora: (_Deflects them with the Keyblade)_

Kid: (_Shoots at Blackstar)_

Blackstar: (_Dodges them) _There's no hope if we can't get close to him!

Kid: What's that? You want a close quarter's fight? Fine with me! (_Jumps and kicks Blackstar from above)_

Blackstar: (_Deflects Kid's attack) _Don't underestimate me!

Soul: (_Attacks Kid)_

Kid: (_Blocks the attack)_

Soul: What the-?

Kid: (_Points a gun at Soul's stomach)_

Sora: Crap!

Kid: (_Pulls the trigger)_

Soul: (_Gasps and falls at the ground)_

Kid: (_Stands up)_

Soul: Christ, that hurt!

Patty: (_Laughs)_

Liz: We're different from ordinary guns that just shoot bullets. We shoot a compressed wavelength of our master's soul!

Sora: So that's it.

Soul: Dammit...

Blackstar: How dare you go easy on us...

Sora: (_Throws Keyblade like a boomerang)_

Kid: (_Dodges it)_

_Then the Keyblade hits the window of the school_

Kid: (_Gasps)_

Sora: (_Smiles sheepishly) _Oops... (_Summons the Keyblade back)_

Roxas: (_Eyes becomes swirly) _I told you that was a bad idea.

_Meanwhile_

Stein: Oh my... Well, they should have picked a different opponent.

Maka: Professor Stein, is that boy holding the guns who everyone is talking about?

Stein: Yup, the son of Grim Reaper, Death the Kid. It was his wish to be enrolled here at Shibusen., but... His abilities tower over anyone else here.

Tsubaki: Blackstar...

_Tsubaki's POV_

_Blackstar: Sorry, Tsubaki. From now on, I'll be Soul's master._

_Back to normal_

Maka: Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Huh?

Maka: Is something wrong?

Tsubaki: No, it's nothing.

Stein: Oh, my dear soul-seeing Maka?

Maka: Uh, yes?

_Meanwhile_

Blackstar: (_Jumps and kicks Kid)_

Kid: (_Ducks)_

_Meanwhile_

Stein: I have a special lesson planned for you.

_Back with Sora and others_

Soul: (_Attacks Kid)_

Kid: (_Shoots at Soul)_

Soul: (_Blocks it)_

Sora: (_Charges at Kid and swings the Keyblade)_

Kid: (_Blocks the attack and shoots at Sora)_

Sora: (_Dodges the attack)_

_Meanwhile_

Maka: Uh... Okay.

Stein: Now, now, don't be worried. It's a very simple question. Look over there at Kid and his twin pistols as they fight. How are their soul's wavelengths? Synced up perfectly?

Maka: (_Concentrates) _Yes, It should normally be overly difficult to sync up the wavelengths of two weapons, but they're very stable. And they seem to share a respect for him, too... No, that's not it... Is it ... Admiration?

Stein: Magnificent. Correct. Twin pistols, the Thompson sisters. Thos two girls were raised on the streets, so for someone with a dignified soul like Kid, their admiration is to be expected. As for Kid, It's good for him to be surrounded by personalities different from his neuroticism... That is, the laid-back , and positive souls of the Thompson sisters.

Maka: They make a great team.

Stein: Don't they?

Maka: You can't even compare them to those four idiots.

_Meanwhile_

Blackstar: Let's go for it, comrade.

Soul: Yeah! It's time.

Sora: Time for what?

Kid: (_A question mark pops out on his head) _It?

Blackstar: Listen, and be in awe! Look on, and scream in fear!

Kid: If you say that, I'll just laugh.

Blackstar: Now you'll get a taste of our Power of Friendship!

Soul: That's right! An unfathomable, endless power!

Sora: (_Sweatdrops) _Okay...

Kid: What?

Soul: Let's do it.

Blackstar: Yeah.

Soul: Transform! Go! (_Jumps and transforms)_

Sora: (_Sweatdrop grows larger)_

Kid: Wow...

Patty: So cool!

Liz: They aren't taking this seriously.

Blackstar: Come on, Soul!

Soul: Friendship...

Blackstar: Combine! (_Tries to catch Soul but missed)_

Soul: (_Lands on Blackstar's head)_

Sora: (_Sweatdrop grows larger)_

Roxas: Should have known...

Soul: (_Falls down)_

_Suddenly, Blackstar's head bleeds_

Blackstar: AHHH!

Soul: Why the hell did you catch with your head!

Blackstar: (_Holds his head) _I DON'T KNOW!

Sora: (_Facepalms)_

Soul: Do it right!

Blackstar: (_Holds Soul and tries to carry him) _What the hell, you're too heavy!

Roxas: (_Facepalms) _Were doomed.

Soul: I am not, Maka can swing me around like nothing!

_Meanwhile_

Maka, Tsubaki, Stein: (_Sweatdrops)_

Maka: They definitely don't have a typical matching of wavelengths.

Stein: So it seems.

_Back with Sora and the others_

Blackstar: Come on, you stupid scythe!

_Suddenly, Blackstar accidentally uses his soul's wavelength and hits Soul_

Soul: (_Spits blood) _

Roxas: Forget what I said, were totally doomed!

Soul: Why the hell did you hit me with your soul's wavelength!

Blackstar: M-my bad...

_Meanwhile_

Maka: This is too hard to watch. They can't sense each other's wavelength at all.

Stein: Before a master and their weapon fight an opponent, they first need to adjust their wavelengths.

_Back with Sora and others_

Soul: (_Turns around) _It's over between us.

Sora: (_Sweatdrops) _Uhh...

Blackstar: W-what are you saying, Soul?

Soul: If we stay together like this, it feels like I'm just gonna end up hating you.

Sora: (_Turns into a chibi) _...

_Meanwhile_

Maka, Tsubaki, Stein: (_Sweatdrops) _Huh?

_Back with Sora and others_

Kid: Hey, can I shoot?

Liz: Let's wait, this is getting pretty good!

Roxas: (_Sighs) _You mean, pretty lame...

Blackstar: Oh... I see... But even though it's over... We're still friends, right?

Soul: You idiot! Of course were still friends!

_Suddenly, Soul and Blakcstar starts to run each other like idiots_

Blackstar: Soul!

Soul: Blackstar!

Sora: (_Sweatdrops) _They do realize that were still in a middle of a fight, right?

Roxas: I don't think they're taking this seriously.

Blackstar: Soul!

Soul: Blackstar!

Blackstar: Soul!

_Meanwhile_

Maka: Idiots.

_Back with Sora and others_

Soul and Blackstar: (_Hugs each other)_

Kid: (_Shoots at Soul and Blackstar) _Oops. Sorry. My finger slipped.

Soul: (_Stands up) _But we can't quit in the middle of the fight.

Blackstar: Right...We won't stand down till we win!

Sora: Finally! I thought you guys won't take this seriously.

Kid: Then bring it. I'll end it with my next attack.

Soul, Sora, and Blackstar: (_Charges at Kid)_

Blackstar: How about a little taste of my wavelength! (_Attacks Kid)_

Kid: (_Dodges it and flips Blackstar)_

_Meanwhile_

Maka: Even though Blackstar's specialty is martial arts, he's just playing with him. And Soul can't stand up to him as he is. While Sora is just as strong as he is.

_Back with Sora and others_

Soul: (_Attacks Kid)_

Kid: (_Deflects it)_

Sora: (_Attacks Kid from above)_

Kid: (_Blocks the attack) _Your speed is as slow as your mind!

Blackstar: You little twit! (_Attacks Kid)_

Soul and Sora: (_Charges at Kid)_

Kid: (_Shoots at them)_

_But something was tied up on Kid's leg_

Kid: What?

Blackstar: The kick was a feint! (_Pulls the rope)_

Kid: (_Falls down)_

Sora: (_Charges at Kid)_

Kid: (_Shoots at Sora)_

Soul: Gotcha! (_Transforms and lands beside Kid)_

Kid: (_Pulls Blackstar and hits him on the head)_

Blackstar: I'm gonna kill that punk now...

_Meanwhile_

Maka, Tsubaki, Stein: (_Sweatdrops)_

Maka: They're hopeless...

_Back with Sora and others_

Kid: Now I'll show you the power of a god of death.

Kid, Liz, Patty: Let's go, Soul Resonance!

_Meanwhile_

Maka: What's going on? Their souls have expanded.

Stein: They're showing their true ability.

_Back with Sora and others_

Soul: Whatever! Let's see what you got!

Blackstar: I'm a god, too you know!

Sora: (_Sweatdrops)_

_Suddenly, Kid's weapons turns into a canon!_

Kid: Death penalty. Secured.

Soul: Uh... I don't like the looks of that.

Sora: I think we should run!

Blackstar: No way! I'll give you a penalty! I'll wring your balls like a washcloth!

Liz: Resonance stable. Noise at 0.3%

Patty: Black needles fully charged with soul wavelength.

Liz: Feedback in four seconds.

Liz: Three

Patty: Two

Liz: One

Patty: Fire!

Kid: Death Cannon. (_Fires)_

Soul: Aw, crap! Not good!

Roxas: Is it not too late to run?

Blackstar: Hah, ridiculous! There's no way something like that will hurt me!

Sora: I think this is the time we should run!

_The camera zooms out and shows an explosion at DWMA_

Kid: (_Stands up)_

_Soul, Sora, Blackstar, and Roxas are all beat up and idiots. You heard me, they're idiots._

Tsubaki: Blackstar! (_Runs to Blackstar)_

Maka: (_Sighs) _What were they thinking?

Stein: Looks like a total defeat. But you can't expect any less from the son of the Grim Reaper. He's got potential for power far beyond other masters. And I get the feeling he's not showing as the real him. The son of Reaper, indeed. I want to research him.

_Suddenly, Kid Faints and spits blood_

Liz and Patty: (_Transforms back to normal)_

Soul, Sora, Blackstar, and Roxas **(Who got back to normal)**: Huh?

Patty: (_Laughs)_

Liz: Not again.

Stein: What happened?

Liz: It looks like it got cut.

Stein: What did?

Maka: Umm... I think I know. Well, during Soul's last attack... It seems as though he cut a little hair off his bangs. After the explosion, Kid finally noticed that his balance was off... And his symmetry was all wrong, so he spit up blood and fell over.

Soul: So this is reverse victory for us, then, right?

Blackstar: That's right! I've finally transcended to godhood!

Roxas: You've only transcended to godhood because Kid's symmetry was off.

Blackstar: So what? I think it's finally time I get that halo! (_Laughs)_

Sora: (_Sweatdrops) He didn't really understand everything..._

Tsubaki: Are you all right, Blackstar?

Blackstar: What do you think, Tsubaki? I finally surpassed the gods!

Tsubaki: Yeah...Great.

Maka: Hey.

Soul: Hm? (_Looks at Maka)_

Maka: Don't get involved in any lame fights, okay? You always used to tell me that, Soul.

Soul: (_Laughs)_ Yeah... I guess I'm the uncool one today.

Tsubaki: Please, don't do anything too crazy.

Maka: (_Looks at Tsubaki and Blackstar)_

Sora, Roxas, Maka: (_Sweatdrops)_

Blackstar: There's nothing too crazy for me! I've surpassed godhood, after all!

Maka: I guess Tsubaki really is the only one for Blackstar.

Soul: Yeah, you're probably right.

Maka: (_Smiles and offers a hand) _Here.

Soul: Yeah. (_Accepts the offer) _Sorry.

Sora: Maka and Soul are really good partners, right?

Roxas: Yeah, even though they fight sometimes.

Maka: Let's stay cool.

Soul: You got it. (_High fives with Maka)_

Patty: (_Pokes the unconscious Kid)_

Lord Death: What's up? Wazzup? Whassu-p?

Everyone: Whassup!

Lord Death: Yeah, so I heard about my son's first day at school... Kid sure can be a handful sometimes.

Maka: _I wonder... What does the Reaper's soul look like? I'll take a look (Concentrates) Huh? I can't see it._

Lord Death: All right everyone, I'll be taking Kid home now. Bye!

Blackstar: Right, later!

Roxas: See ya!

Maka: _What's going on? Kid has a soul, and he's his son... I can see it, too..._

Soul: Hey, Maka!

Maka: Huh?

Soul: Why are you standing around? Let's go.

Maka: Okay. _Maybe, the Reaper just doesn't have a soul, after all... Well, whatever._

-KH-SE-

Well, that's it, folks! Stay tuned!

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Our Hearts and Souls**_

Here's another chapter, folks! Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater, they belong to Square-Enix.

-KH-SE-

_Italy_

Witch: Now, go ahead and eat... many... many... To become the ultimate terrifying being... Eat a lot.

_Meanwhile_

Figure: (_Walks away)_

_But suddenly, the figure's back begins to bleed._

Figure: (_Screams)_

_DWMA_

Sora: I wonder what mission Lord Death is going to give us.

Roxas: It better be good.

_Once they arrived they saw Lord Death_

Lord Death: Oh, hello there, guys!

Sora and Roxas: Hey!

Lord Death: Anyway, about the mission, remember that you were sent here to eliminate Heartless?

Sora: (_Nods) _Yeah, we remember that.

Roxas: What about it?

Lord Death: Well, I saw one big Heartless outside Death city.

Roxas: And?

Lord Death: I want you guys to eliminate it.

Sora: That's it?

Lord Death: Yup!

Sora: Alright. We're on it!

Roxas: You can count on us!

_Meanwhile_

Soul: Italy, I've arrived! You're really cool, Italy! Hey, Maka, isn't this place mouth-watering? It's like an Italian pasta buffet here! Because this place is none other than Italy-

Maka: (_Chops Soul) _We're not here to play around! We came here strictly as an extra-curricular activity, okay?

Soul: Ouch... Yeah, I know that.

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Sora: (_Sighs) _When will we get there?

Roxas: Soon...

Sora: This place looks deserted!

Roxas: Well, we're on a desert! That's why this place is deserted!

Sora: I know that.

Roxas: Hey, do we still have water?

Sora: Here (_Gives the water to Roxas)_

Roxas: (_Drinks it) _I wonder how big that Heartless is?

Sora: We'll figure it out soon enough.

_Meanwhile_

Soul: Assassin Sonson J. is our target, right?

Maka: I'm glad you get my point.

Soul: Yeah, but they only come out at night, right?

Maka: Either way, kicking back comes later. First, it's reconnaissance in the town, ok?

Soul: Awww... Why?

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Roxas: (_Looks at the sun) _I think that stupid sun is mocking us.

Sora: (_Sighs) _Just ignore it.

Roxas: When is that stupid Heartless coming here anyway? I'm getting impatient!

Sora: (_Sweatdrops) _That's the first time you get impatient.

Roxas: If that Heartless didn't show up, we'll be roast beef!

Sora: (_Sweatdrop grows larger)_

_Back with Soul and Maka_

Maka: Let's see... Reconnaissance, reconnaissance...

Soul: (_Bumps on a person) _My bad.

Person: Whoa, hold it, you little...! (_Grabs Soul by the collar and lifts him)_

Soul: What is it?

Person: You idiot, what's with that attitude when you've just bumped onto someone? Do you even know who we are?

Soul: Your accent sucks, man. I can't understand you.

Maka: (_Sighs)_

_Suddenly, another person jumped in and gang up on Soul_

Person #2: What was that?

_Suddenly, two persons jumped in too._

Person #3: Well, Whatever. We'll teach you who we are if you don't know.

_Suddenly, a lot people gang up on Soul_

Person: We're the ones in control of the city, the Matzerati. Make sure you remember that.

Soul: I don't really care about you guys...

Maka: Soul! Let's hurry up and continue with the reconnaissance! (_Starts to walk)_

Soul: Yeah, got it...

Person: You little punks! Where do you think you're going?

Soul: Huh?

Person: You think you can leave this place alive after talking back at us, the Matzerati? We'll teach you how to talk properly! Get them!

Soul: (_Sighs and beats them up and starts to leave)_

Maka: Who do you think we should ask?

Soul: I don't know... Let's try the tobacco store in the corner.

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Roxas: (_Growls) _That's it! If that sun mocks me again I'll... I'll... Uh...

Sora: You'll what?

Roxas: I don't know, but it's going to be ugly!

Sora: Why would a Heartless stay in the middle of a desert?

Roxas: I don't know. (_Starts stomping foot) _When. {_**Stomp}.**_ Will. {_**Stomp}.**_ That. {_**Stomp}. **_ Stupid. {_**Stomp}.**_ Heartless. {_**Stomp}.**_ Come?

_Suddenly, an earthquake occurs_

Sora: (_Glares at Roxas)_

Roxas: (_Smiles sheepishly) _Oops...

_Suddenly, an Antlion Heartless jumps out from the sand_

Roxas: (_Turns into a keyblade) _Quick! Go to a high platform!

Sora: (_Looks for a high platform and finally founds one) _There! (_Goes to the high platform)_

Antlion Heartless: (_Starts circling around the high platform where Sora is)_

Roxas: I think I fought that kind of Heartless before.

Sora: Really? When?

Roxas: When I was in the Organization.

Sora: Oh. So, how do I defeat it?

Roxas: Just hit him on the tail.

Sora: Got it.

_Meanwhile_

Witch: Now, come and eat. You two truly are... the ultimate weapon and the ultimate technician.

_Inside the church_

Person: What do you want from us, man?

Witch: Go and eat a lot of souls.

Chrona: No, I won't. I'm still not good enough... This isn't a Kishin or a Heartless...

Person: I said, what the hell's up with you?

Person #2: Who you talking to, punk?

_Back outside_

Witch: Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobabara... (_Casts a spell) _Don't worry. Have confidence in yourself. Chrona. You will become a Kishin.

_Inside the church_

Chrona: (_Gasps and laughs) _I'm a Kishin!

Person: You think you can just come into our stronghold and go back home again, you damn brat?

Chrona: This is a public place. You guys don't own it. So Ragnarok's gonna eat you, ok? Right, Ragnarok?

_Suddenly, a mouth was formed on Chrona's weapon_

Ragnarok: (_Grins and Screams)_

Person: What the hell is that sword?

Person #2: So loud!

Chrona: Hey, everyone, has something fun happened? These doors here open inwards, right? (_Laughs) _Man, yesterday was interesting... Wait, just what happened yesterday, exactly...? Well, doesn't really matter... Besides, my blood's black.

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Sora: (_Attacks the Antlion)_

Antlion: (_Dodges Sora's attack and tries to crash Sora)_

Sora: (_Dodges the attack) _This is harder than I thought.

Roxas: Really hard.

Sora: Blizzard! (_Casts blizzard)_

Antlion: (_Dodges the blizzard and lunges at Sora)_

Roxas: Quick! Go to a high platform!

Sora: (_Runs and goes to the high platform)_

Antlion: (_Hits the high platform instead of Sora)_

Roxas: That's your chance to attack!

Sora: (_Nods and attacks the Heartless)_

_Meanwhile at the church_

Soul: We're here. They like this stuff, don't they? Gothic architecture. It's a cool building that shakes up my soul.

Maka: No way! That can't be!

Soul: Hey, what's up?

Maka: How can this be? In an instant...

Soul: I'm really sorry, but I can't keep up with your pace.

Maka: Vanished!

Soul: What, the bell? Yeah, it stopped.

Maka: No, the fifty to sixty human souls... just vanished all together, leaving the weapon and the technician. (_Goes to the door and puts a hand on the door) I have the feeling that I shouldn't open these doors. But I have to see it. As a Shibusen student, I have to see who did this. (Opens the doors)_

_Meanwhile_

Antlion: (_Tries to crash Sora)_

Sora: (_Dodges the attack) _Grrr... Stupid Heartless.

Roxas: Just keep hitting it!

Sora: I am! It just keeps on fighting back!

Antlion: (_Lunges at Sora)_

Sora: (_Dodges the attack) _

Antlion: (_Lunges at Sora)_

Roxas: Look out!

Sora: (_Looks at Antlion and dodges the attack) _I'm beginning to hate you! (_Throws keyblade like a boomerang)_

Antlion: (_Dodges the Keyblade)_

Sora: (_Summons the Keyblade back) _Could this day get any worse?

_Meanwhile_

Spirit: I was careless... I can't believe Maka was on an extra-curricular assignment... To meet Maka, I had to enter Shibusen no matter what. But to me, there's a big obstacle in this school. Franken... Stein! I just wanted to see my daughter, but why must there be such a huge wall? But, papa won't lose! When I overcome this damn wall, ... papa's love should spread endlessly inside Maka's heart! But before that, I need the nurses here to treat the wounds of my heart. A kiss!

_Suddenly, the door opens_

Spirit: She's here! (_Hugs the figure) _I've waited for you, my angel! Hurry up and treat my heart with your medical love! (_Looks up and notice something)_

_The figure revealed to be Stein!_

Stein: Yo, Spirit. I've been looking for you.

Spirit: Why... Stein... I don't know what you're thinking... but the stitch marks I got from your experiments... have all completely disappeared! I'm not scared of you anymore! No, not scared of you at all!

Stein: Oh... so you've noticed how your middle toes were all switched over from right to left and left to right?

Spirit: WHAT! Are you serious? (_Removes shoes) _How could you do that to me? (_Looks at his foot)_

Stein: I got ya~

Spirit: (_Opens mouth)_

Stein: But, Maka's gotten big, hasn't she?

Spirit: (_Glares at Stein)_

Stein: When I heard Spirit was getting married, I was so worried. I thought it'd never work out. However, seeing you so happy with your new family let me rest assured.

Spirit: (_Opens mouth and have a background that says 'Of what') _W-W-Wh-Wha-?

Stein: "All's fine. The love of this two is eternal" I thought.

_Long silence_

Spirit: Well, you probably don't know, but... The truth is... last month we got a divorce.

Stein: Oh, I knew.

Spirit: (_An anime vein pops out on his head and shakes Stein) _Dammit, you son of a...! I'm gonna kill you!

Stein: Oh, I forgot to tell you...

Spirit: Wha?

Stein: The demon sword has appeared.

Spirit: What?

_Meanwhile_

Soul: (_In scythe form) _What the hell is this, Maka? Even if you say he has a weapon in him...

Maka: Watch out, it's coming out.

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Sora: (_Dodges the attack) _You know, I'm getting tired of this.

Roxas: Why don't you just attack it already?

Sora: Like I said before! It fights back!

Antlion: (_Lunges at Sora)_

Roxas: Look out!

Sora: (_Dodges the attack)_

_Meanwhile_

Maka: Hunting human souls is forbidden! Are you guys Shibusen students?

Chrona: Shibusen? What's that? That person said I could. What's wrong with it? I don't like talking to girls.

Ragnarok: More importantly, her soul look really tasty.

Maka: Technician, weapons are, no matter the reason, forbidden to hunt the soul of a human. I can't let you do as you please as a Shibusen student!

Ragnarok: Let's do this, Chrona.

Chrona: (_Nods)_

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Sora: Oh man, if only my friends are here, I could do my special forms.

Antlion: (_Attacks Sora)_

Sora: (_Dodges the attack)_

Roxas: Why don't we try Soul Resonance?

Sora: It couldn't hurt to try.

Roxas: So, is that a yes?

Sora: (_Nods)_

Sora and Roxas: Let's go, Soul Resonance!

_Suddenly, the Keyblade glows and began to grow_

Sora: Ready?

Roxas: Ready!

Sora: (_Charges at the Antlion) _Death blade! (_Attacks the Antlion)_

_Meanwhile_

Soul: What the hell happened to his body?

Maka: What I think is that his blood is itself the weapon. That's why we cut his skin, but his blood solidified and our blade was stopped at his blood vessel.

Soul: Then, does that mean we can't inflict the damage on him?

Maka: We're on a disadvantage here with our physical blows. I'm not sure if Witch Hunt would even work. If I could release my wavelength into him like Blackstar, I'd be able to inflict damage on him...

_Meanwhile_

Sora: (_Pants) _I think that did it!

Roxas: I'm not sure. Cause when I was in the Organization, he just floated in mid air and protects itself by casting aero.

_Then, the Antlion floats in mid air and casts aero and starts to throw large rocks._

Sora: You just have to say it.

Roxas: (_Sweatdrops) _Oops...

Antlion: (_Approaches Sora)_

Roxas: You better stay away from it.

Sora: Okay, but how will I attack it?

Roxas: Just use the large rocks and aim on it.

Sora: (_Nods)_

_Meanwhile_

Maka: _I was careless._

Chrona: (_Starts stabbing Maka)_

Maka: (_Dodges the attacks)_

Soul: What's wrong, Maka? Push back and focus on the offense!

Ragnarok: (_Screams)_

Soul: Maka!

Maka: _If I do that, Soul will... I can't block this sword. I need to get out of here._

_Then, Maka was cornered near the doors._

Maka: That's right, the exit! (_Starts banging the doors) _Why?

Chrona: That's no good.

Ragnarok: (_Screams)_

Chrona: You need to know your surroundings.

Maka: Shoot.

Chrona: Those doors only open inwards.

Soul: Maka! Guard!

Maka: But if I do that you'll-

Chrona: (_Swings the sword)_

_But it wasn't Maka who got hurt, it was Soul._

_Maka: I was careless._

-KH-SE-

Welp, that's it folks! Please R&R.

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Our Hearts and Souls**_

Here's another chapter, folks! Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater, they belong to Square-Enix.

-KH-SE-

Soul: (_Collapses)_

Maka: Soul? SOUL!

_Outside_

Witch: Finish them, Chrona. Kill them and devour their souls.

_Inside_

Chrona: Understood.

Maka: No, Soul...

Soul: Idiot! Hurry up and get out of here...

_Meanwhile_

Sora: You gotta be kidding me!

Roxas: He's not joking, Sora.

Antlion: (_Approaches Sora)_

Roxas: Watch out!

Sora: (_Runs) _Man, I hate that Heartless!

Antlion: (_Throws a large rock at Sora)_

Sora: (_Dodges the rock and hits the large rock and aims it at the Heartless)_

_Then, the Antlion was hit by the large rock and falls down._

Sora: I did it!

Roxas: No. That's your chance to attack it.

Sora: (_Sighs and attacks the Heartless)_

_Meanwhile_

Maka: Professor Stein, how's Soul?

Stein: These are some fairly serious wounds. He'll be in danger if he doesn't receive adequate treatment soon.

Spirit: (_Sweatdrops) She isn't even looking... _At any rate, that finished unexpected quick.

Chrona: (_Stands up)_

_Meanwhile_

Sora: (_Dodges the large rock)_ You know, I'm getting annoyed now.

Roxas: You should get use to it.

Sora: (_Hits the large rock and aims it at the Heartless)_

Antlion: (_Dodges the rock)_

Sora: You got to be joking, me.

_Meanwhile again_

Stein: Let's get to it. We've got a job to do.

Spirit: Right. (_Transforms into a scythe)_

Ragnarok: Hey Chrona, what're you lazing around for? If you don't get in gear, I'll wake your ass up at one o'clock this morning!

Chrona: No, stop! I'll get bags under my eyes again. I don't know how to deal with bags.

_Outside_

Witch: The strongest of all masters at Shibusen and Death Scythe. I wonder how far Chrona can last? It'll be a nice experiment...

_Meanwhile_

Antlion: (_Shoots a laser at Sora)_

Roxas: Look out!

Sora: Yeah, yeah, I got it. (_Blocks the laser)_

_But when Sora blocks the laser, Sora was pushed against the wall._

Roxas: I warned ya.

Sora: That Heartless is beginning to be a pain on the ass!

_Meanwhile again_

Stein: It's like the inverted personality of the master is being pushed in by the bully of a weapon. It's all right for now, as the smaller kid is still trying to fight back against the bully, but... He's getting dangerously close to being totally swallowed up. And besides that... What's with that snake, coiled around them?

Ragnarok: Hey moron! If you get hit by that technique again, I'm gonna put thumbtacks in your shoes!

Chrona: No! If there were tacks on my shoes, I wouldn't know how to deal with it! I wouldn't even be able to go outside!

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Sora: (_Dodges the laser) _Oh man.

Roxas: Just keep dodging the lasers!

Sora: I am!

Antlion: (_Throws a large rock)_

Sora: (_Dodges the large rock)_

Roxas: Go for it!

Sora: (_Nods)_

_Meanwhile again_

Stein: I'm going to dissect you!

Ragnarok: This is the end, screwball!

Stein: Spirit!

Spirit: You got it!

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Antlion: (_Approaches Sora)_

Sora: (_Runs)_

Antlion: (_Throws a large rock)_

Sora: (_Dodges the large rock) _Bad mistake! (_Hits the large rock and aims it at the Heartless)_

Antlion: (_Dodges the rock)_

Sora: Or maybe, it's my bad mistake.

Roxas: (_Sweatdrops) _

Antlion: (_Roars)_

_Meanwhile_

Ragnarok: He's gone? Hey screwball, where'd you go? Dammit!

Stein: (_Kicks Chrona)_

Ragnarok: Damn, that's it! Hurry and pull yourself together! If we take another hit from his soul wavelength, we're done for!

Chrona: I can see stars! I don't know how to deal with stars...

Ragnarok: How to deal with stars? Just do what feels natural, in the moment! Just snap the hell out of it!

Stein: (_Charges at Chrona) _Double-palm Soulforce! (_Attacks Chrona) _Twin spear!

Chrona: (_Collapses)_

Maka: More needles are coming!

Stein: (_Picks Spirit up) _No, it's over. It's a pity, but I have to finish you off.

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Antlion: (_Approaches Sora)_

_Then, Sora was hit!_

Roxas: Sora! Are you alright?

Sora: Yeah. How did you defeat this Heartless, anyway?

Roxas: I just keep hitting it.

Sora: (_Sweatdrops) _That's not what I meant.

Antlion: (_Shoots another laser)_

Roxas: Another laser attack!

Sora: (_Dodges the laser)_

_Meanwhile_

Witch: I suppose this is the limit. Soul protect. Release.

Maka: (_Gasps) _When did... I'm sensing another soul reaction!

Stein: This reaction... I she a witch?

Witch: (_Laughs evily)_

Spirit: A witch?

Stein: And her soul... It's overwhelming. So that witch was the one that put that weapon in this child's body.

Maka: That's the soul of a witch? But how? I couldn't feel any souls this powerful until now!

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Sora: (_Hits the large rock and aims it at the Heartless)_

_Then, the Heartless was hit by Sora_

Roxas: That's your chance!

Sora: (_Charges at the Heartless and attacks it)_

_Meanwhile_

Witch: Chrona is far too careless. I'll have to punish him when we get back. Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobubra... Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobubra... But before that... You will be punished as well! Vector arrow!

_Suddenly, a bunch of arrows charges at Stein!_

Stein: (_Twirls the scythe)_

Stein and Spirit: Let's go, Soul Resonance!

Stein: Witch Hunter! (_Cuts all the arrows)_

Witch: You're as good as I expected.

_Suddenly, the witch's tattoo starts to move and picks Chrona up._

Witch: I had some minor business I wanted to take care of here... But I wouldn't have dreamed I'd get to meet Shibusen's strongest master and Death Scythe. I'd really like to play with you a bit more, but... I'll have to excuse myself here, for today. (_Leaves)_

Spirit: Wait, Dammit!

Stein: No, leave her. Let's not pursue her. I'm worried about Soul.

Maka: _Soul..._

Spirit: (_Holds Maka's shoulder)_

Maka: Papa...

Spirit: Let's go home.

_Back with Sora and Roxas_

Sora:(_Hits the large rock and aims it at the Heartless)_

Antlion: (_Falls down)_

Roxas: Let's end this.

Sora: (_Nods)_

Sora and Roxas: Let's go, Soul Resonance!

_The Keyblade glows and begins to grow._

Sora: (_Charges at the Heartless) _Death blade! (_Attacks the Heartless)_

_Then, the Heartless disappears leaving the large heart. The heart begins to float and disappears._

Roxas: (_Transforms back to normal) _It's over.

Sora: Finally! Let's head back home!

_The next day- outside DWMA_

Sora: Can we skip school?

Roxas: No.

Sora: C'mon!

Roxas: I'm not changing my mind.

Sora: (_Sighs)_

_Meanwhile_

Lord Death: I see. How's Soul doing, then?

Spirit: Stein is still operating, but I think he'll be fine.

Lord Death: So the Demon sword and its master, formed into one body... A witch was behind them, yes?

Spirit: (_Looks at Lord Death)_

Lord Death: This is all a big pain on the neck, wouldn't you say?

Spirit: (_Sweatdrops) _You may be talking this a bit lightly, Lord Death.

Lord Death: Oh, really?

_Back with Sora and Roxas-Hallway_

Sora: C'mon, it's just for today!

Roxas: I'm still not changing my mind.

Sora: (_Sighs) _Well, at least we defeated the Heartless, right?

Roxas: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Sora: I wonder how the others are doing.

Roxas: Hope their all right.

_Meanwhile at the girls bathroom_

Girl no.1: How did you do on the extra-curricular lesson?

Girl no.2: I think I did pretty well.

Girl no.1: Are you serious? I have a maintenance again tomorrow...

Girl no.2: Maintenance is probably better. Didn't you hear? Soul Eater, a one star, got really hurt today and had to be carried in.

Girl no.1: No way, that's awful!

_While the girls are talking, they didn't notice that Tsubaki was listening._

Tsubaki: Something happen to Soul?

_Meanwhile_

Maka: (_Sitting on the floor)_

_Suddenly, the door next to Maka, opens._

Maka: Professor Stein!

Stein: (_Comes out) _Have you been waiting there this whole time? You should have at least taken a shower.

Maka: How is he? How's Soul?

Stein: (_Smiles) _The surgery was a great success. He'll be fine as long as he gets some rest.

Maka: (_Sighs in relief) _I'm glad... Thank you so much! (_Looks inside the room) _Um...

Stein: Hm?

Maka: Is it all right if I go see him?

Stein: (_Smiles) _Yeah, its fine.

Maka: Thank you! (_Goes inside the room)_

Spirit: You shouldn't lie to cute little girls. So? How's Soul really doing?

Stein: It's true that I took care of his wounds in surgery. But there's one thing that worries me.

Spirit: And what's that?

Stein: Perhaps I should call it a curse.

Spirit: A curse? What do you mean? Is he all right?

Stein: The black blood of Ragnarok, the demon sword, has infected Soul's bloodstream. I couldn't say what's going to happen to him.

_Inside the room_

Maka: _Soul..._

_Meanwhile_

Sora: (_Sighs) _Just for two hours?

Roxas: Nope.

Sora: C'mon, you gotta let me rest!

_Suddenly, Blackstar bumps at Sora, which results to fall down._

Tsubaki: (_Comes in) _I told you not to run so fast.

Roxas: (_Sweatdrops)_

Blackstar: But it was an emergency! (_Stands up)_ I need to see Soul!

Sora: (_Stands up) _Why?

Tsubaki: Something happen to Soul.

Roxas: You mean, something bad happen to Soul?

Tsubaki: (_Nods)_

_Meanwhile_

Maka: Soul...

_Flashback_

_Soul: I won't let you lay a finger on my master!_

_Back at the present_

Maka: I'm sorry...

_Flashback again_

_Soul: I'm ready to die for my master if I have to!_

_Back at the present_

_Tears fall down on Maka's cheeks_

Maka: For my sake... Wait, okay? I'll get strong like you one day, Soul.

_Suddenly, the door was destroyed by Blackstar_

Maka: (_Gasps)_

Blackstar: Soul! Are you all right?

Maka: (_Sweatdrops)_

Sora, Roxas, Tsubaki: (_Comes in)_

Sora: We heard the news!

Blackstar: (_Shakes Soul really hard) _Snap out of it! I've come to see you! (_Forces Soul's eyes to open) _Open your eyes! Let the smile of the great Blackstar, get your ass out of bed!

Maka: BLACKSTAR! (_Chops Blackstar)_

Sora and Roxas: (_Sweatdrops)_

Tsubaki: Sorry about that, Maka. Maka?

Maka: (_Wipes her tears away)_

_Then, a nurse comes in._

Nurse: Oh, dear, the door's been broken. You guys have quite a bit of energy.

Maka: Dr. Medusa?

Maka, Tsubaki, Sora, Roxas: Good afternoon.

Blackstar: Hey! Did you come to see Soul too, Doc?

Roxas: (_Sweatdrops) When did he woke up?_

Medusa: Um, Maka?

Maka: Yes? What is it?

Medusa: Could you maybe remove your father from my leg?

Maka: (_Looks down and an anime vein pops out on her head)_

Spirit: Oh, my white-clad angel!

Sora and Roxas: (_Sweatdrops)_

Spirit: Please, heal me this day with your medical love!

Maka: (_Chops Spirit)_

Medusa: It really looks like Soul's had it rough.

Maka: Yes, I'm sorry... It's my fault.

Medusa: Cheer up. Maka, I have no doubt you'll get stronger.

Maka: (_Looks at Medusa)_

Medusa: (_Smiles)_

Sora, Roxas, Blackstar, Tsubaki: (_Smiles)_

Maka: (_Smiles) _Thanks (_Walks towards her friends)_

Medusa: (_Turns around and a small snake appears on her mouth)_

-KH-SE-

That's it, folks! Hoped you enjoyed it! Please R&R

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Our Hearts and Souls**_

Here's another chapter, folks! Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater, they belong to Square-Enix.

-KH-SE-

_Soul's Dream_

Soul: Where am I...? It's dark... I can't even see myself... So painful. Which way is up, and which way is down? Where should I go? Help me. (_Sees something) _A light? Is it an exit?

Maka: No...Stop!

Soul: A voice. Maka's... Maka's voice! Wait for me! I'm coming right now!

Maka: Soul!

_Suddenly, Soul just came out of Maka's stomach!_

Maka: (_Screams)_

Soul: (_Screams)_

_Outside of Soul's dream_

Soul: (_Screams)_

Maka: Soul!

Dr. Medusa: (_Comes in) _What's wrong?

Maka: Dr. Medusa!

Dr. Medusa: (_Walks closer)_

Maka: Soul is...

Soul: (_Holds Maka's hand tighter)_

Maka: Soul.

Soul: I'm fine. I'm fine... I was just having a dream.

Maka: (_Sighs in relief) _

Dr. Medusa: That's good to hear. But if anything happens, call me right away, okay? (_Walks away) Ragnarok's black blood has been mixed up with Soul Eater's. (Smiles evily) It seems this boy will become another research subject._

_Meanwhile at the classroom_

Sora: C'mon Roxas, you gotta help me!

Roxas: I don't know, Sora.

_We found out that they were cleaning the whole classroom for punishment. You wanna know why? Because they were throwing papers at each other._

_Flashback_

_Sora: (Throws a paper at Roxas)_

_Roxas: (Dodges the paper)_

_Then the paper hits Sid, who was guarding the class, because Stein was looking for another endangered species to dissect it._

_Sora: Oops..._

_Back at the present_

Sora: C'mon Roxas!

Roxas: Hey, this is your fault. (_Crosses arms)_ And besides, I've been waking you up every day! Not to mention, I've been cooking your breakfast and dinner!

Sora: So what are you gonna do? Sit there all day and do nothing?

Roxas: Hmmm... Good point. (_Walks away)_

Sora: Hey! Where are you going?

Roxas: Somewhere.

Sora: So you're gonna leave me here?

Roxas: Yeah. Don't worry, if this place is spotless, I think I'm going to give you a reward. (_Leaves)_

Sora: So you're gonna let me clean this place UP?

_Meanwhile_

Maka: I'll be heading home for today. Oh, are you thirsty? Should I buy anything for you before I go?

Soul: Well... It's okay. Anything I drink would have to come out somehow, right? And I just wouldn't feel comfortable peeing in a chamber pot.

Maka: I see. Is there anything you want me to bring you besides a change of underwear?

Soul: Not really, no.

Maka: I see.

Soul: Hey, listen... I got myself into this state, so there's no need to force yourself to be enthusiastic.

Maka: Sorry. (_Leaves)_

Soul: _Crap, I might've messed up and made her feel worse instead._

_Outside_

Maka: (_Closes the door) I'm such a fool. What am I doing, making Soul worry about me? _(_Sees her dad) _Papa.

Spirit: (_Smiles) _Won't you come to the roof? The evening sun is beautiful.

_Meanwhile_

Blackstar: So? What did you want me to do?

Sid: Tidying up! Sorting in the library!

Blackstar: Huh? No way, that's just troublesome!

Sid: You... During the last field lesson, you didn't even get a single soul, did you!

Blackstar: That's why I'm having remedial lessons, right? I know because I'm always getting those! I don't like this type of boring remedial lesson! Cleaning? Ugh! That totally doesn't stand out! You do it! Isn't there anything else to do? Like when we had to fight the Professor.

Sid: Hey, Blackstar. Your power's at the top of the class. And yet, you're one of a kind remedial lesson maniac. Don't you pity Tsubaki, who's working so hard? As you are now, what you need is punishment. Do your penance and be repentant.

Blackstar: I wouldn't object to some help here!

Sid: I don't pamper students. That's the kind of guy I was. (_Leaves)_

Blackstar: What am I going to do with this?

_Meanwhile_

Roxas: (_Sighs) _What am I suppose to do? I've been walking around circles all day! (_Thinks) _Hmm... Let's see, I've been outside and inside of this place, walk around the cafeteria, then, I walk around the classroom. Hmm... What else? (_Thinks) _Oh I know! I'll go to the library!

_Ten minutes later_

Roxas: I've finally arrived! (_Goes inside the library then sees Blackstar laughing to himself) _Hey Blackstar!

Blackstar: Charisma Justice is the bomb! He's the next biggest guy after me! (_Notices Roxas) _Oh, hey Roxas!

Roxas: What are you reading?

Blackstar: It's Charisma Justice! Who would've thought the library room had manga?

Roxas: Yeah...

Blackstar: I'm gonna skip the Prof's class tomorrow and come here again!

Roxas: (_Sweatdrops) _

Kid: Hey, you! Be quiet in the library!

Blackstar: Sorry! Kid?

Roxas: What brings you here?

Blackstar: Did you get punished, too?

Kid: I came to borrow books. Just wanted to read some splendid masterpieces.

Roxas: As always.

Kid: I'd like to get a book from beneath your bottom, if you don't mind.

Blackstar: Oh, this one? (_Gets the book and gives it to Kid)_

Roxas: What is it?

Blackstar: I... Ixca...Liber?

Kid: Excalibur.

Blackstar: What's that?

Kid: It's said to be a legendary sword, sometimes called the Sacred Sword. The one who draws it from the ground will gain the title of Hero, and be praised for eternity. I've heard that those who hold the Excalibur in the past even ascended to the heights of kingship. It certainly is a sword with beautiful symmetry! Magnificent.

Blackstar: A hero! A king! That's just right for me!

Roxas: uh...

Stein: Ah, Excalibur, eh.

Roxas: Hey there, Professor!

Blackstar: What, did you get punished as well?

Stein: What are you saying?

Kid: Do you know anything about the Sacred Sword?

Stein: The Sacred Sword, Excalibur... It was impossible even for me.

Blackstar: What? You tried to obtain it?

Roxas: Wow, that's one tough sword.

Kid: To think even the Professor couldn't draw it... The Sacred Sword, Excalibur...

Blackstar: I'm really interested in it.

Roxas: I hate to admit this, but, I think I want to see it too...

_Meanwhile_

Spirit: Hey, hey. Take a look, Maka! The dumb face of the evening sun desperately struggling not to sleep!

Maka: Yeah.

Spirit: _Crap, man... Crap. I finally get a chance to talk with Maka, and I don't know what the hell I should talk about! (Looks at Maka, who's reading a book) Maka got bored and took out her book to read! I have to say something quick! Something clever... Quick, quick, quiiiiick..._ Hey. Read your book somewhere well-lit.

Maka: (_Stares at Spirit)_

Spirit: _No way! Lecturing her out of nowhere?_

Maka: (_Closes book) _Hey, papa.

Spirit: Hm? (_Looks at Maka)_

Maka: How do you feel about Mom?

Spirit: _I can't pause too long and drop the ball here... _I love her, of course.

Maka: Then why do you keep fooling around?

Spirit: ... _Craaap! I paused too long! Now nothing I say will be convincing! I mustn't give up... Fathers throughout the entire country support me. No fleeing... Face my daughter! Don't flee... don't flee... don't flee... don't flee... _It's gotten sort of chilly, huh? Shall we go back in?

Maka: Why? Didn't we just get here?

Spirit: _I couldn't flee! The way she put pressure on me is just like Mom did it! Maka... Dad loves Maka and Mom the most! Really! It's true! It's Trueee!_

_Meanwhile_

Kid: Here, huh?

Blackstar: Yahoo! So the Sacred Sword is up there?

Kid: (_Nods)_

Roxas: But how are we going up there? Its ten feet high!

Kid: (_Summons his skateboard)_

Roxas and Blackstar: Huh?

Kid: (_Rides on his skateboard)_

_Suddenly, Kid's skateboard begins to fly!_

Blackstar: Hey, that's dirty! That fancy pants has a nice toy, huh? (_Climbs) _I'm not gonna lose!

Roxas: Wait! You forgot me! (_Sighs) _Guess I have to do the hard way.

_Five minutes later_

Roxas: Finally, I'm already here!

Blackstar: What took you so long?

Roxas: (_An anime vein pops on his head) _Well, it wouldn't be long enough, if you haven't forgotten me! Anyway, where did Kid go?

Blackstar: I've been looking for him for five minutes!

Kid: Blackstar, Roxas.

Blackstar and Roxas: Huh? (_Looks up)_

_They saw Kid hanging on a rock._

Kid: I can't get down because there's water below me.

Roxas: (_Looks at the water then Kid) _Yeah, there's water. What about it?

Kid: My trousers will get wet.

Blackstar: What are you doing?

Kid: Carry me piggyback, please?

Blackstar: (_Walks away) _Idiot. Stay there till you die.

Roxas: (_Walks away)_

Kid: To think such an obstacle was waiting for me...

_Two minutes later_

Kid: The path of the Sacred Sword... How thorny it is.

Blackstar: You're seriously useless.

Roxas: Tell me again, why am I holding your umbrella?

_We found out that Blackstar was holding Kid piggyback and Roxas was holding Kid's umbrella._

Kid: So that the droplets won't fall on me. This intense assailing from above and below... Is this path one that cannot be traversed alone? This is an obstacle!

Blackstar: You're really useless.

Roxas: Very useless.

_Suddenly, a fairy comes in and looks at them._

Fairy: (_Smiles)_

Roxas: A fairy!

Blackstar: Why are you in a place like this?

Kid: This is supposedly the location of the Sacred Sword. Surely there's nothing strange about a fairy being here. Is Excalibur up ahead?

Fairy: (_Puts a disgusted face then flies away)_

Blackstar: What's the matter! That wasn't nice at all!

Roxas: And rude.

_Five minutes later_

Kid: It looks like we've reach a dead end.

Roxas: Hey, what's that?

Kid: No doubt about it. The Sacred Sword. Excalibur.

Blackstar: Amazing.

Kid: The air is pulsing. It is written here that the one who holds the Sacred Sword will be called Hero, and receive eternal glory... It does appear to be true. And look, The intricate detailing, the lack of even a single blemish on the blade... The title "Sacred Sword" is truly befitting! The Sacred Sword that can only be drawn by the chosen hero...! I-I want it!

Roxas: Then, what are we waiting for? Pull it!

_Suddenly, Blackstar was the one pulled the sword!_

Blackstar: I'm the hero!

Kid: Wh... What... What a...

Roxas: Huh? That can't be right! Why would this idiot be the hero?

Blackstar: You're just jealous, Roxas! I'm the hero! A hero is me!

Kid: There must be a mistake somewhere! You're not the sort to be called a hero, not even in flattery!

_One minute later_

Kid: Shall we do it right?

Blackstar: What's the problem, doesn't it count? (_Puts the sword down again) _Fine, no matter how many times we do it, the outcome will be the same anyway.

Kid: Let me do it this time.

Blackstar: It's not going to work, no way! The Sacred Sword's chosen me! Me, the big guy!

Roxas: Oh yeah? How about a bet?

Blackstar: Okay!

Roxas: If Kid pulls the sword up, pay me 50 munny.

Blackstar: And if Kid can't pull the sword, pay me 50 munny!

Roxas: You're on!

_Kid was about to hold the sword but stopped because he noticed something._

Kid: (_Kneels down and wipes the handle of the sword)_

Roxas: Why are you wiping it?

Kid: 'Cause I don't know who's touched it in the past.

Blackstar: Hurry up!

Kid: (_Holds the sword then pulls it like it was easy) _I pulled it out!

Blackstar: What the hell is this? Is it because the hole got bigger?

Roxas: Hey Blackstar! Remember our little bet?

Blackstar: Darn it! (_Pays Roxas 50 munny)_

Roxas: Told you Kid can pull it.

_Suddenly, a voice was heard!_

Voice: You did well coming here, young men.

Kid, Roxas, Blackstar: Huh?

_Suddenly, the sword began to glow and float!_

Blackstar: The Sacred Sword is...

Roxas: It's talking!

Voice: My greeting was a little late. I am Excalibur!

_Then the sword becomes shinier._

Roxas, Kid, Blackstar: (_Shields their eyes)_

_Then they saw something they didn't expect._

Blackstar: A...Amazing...

_They saw a creature with a hat, a crane, and a coat but without pants._

Roxas: P-Pathetic...

_Meanwhile_

Maka: Hey Papa. About that Demon Sword, Ragnarok...

Spirit: (_Looks at Maka) _A long, long ago, Masters and their Weapons worked for the Reaper to protect the order of the world. No matter the circumstance, a Master and his Weapon were never allowed to take human souls. Back then, this rule came naturally like a moral. The reason being that while the life force of a human soul could easily increase a Weapon's power, the Weapon would lose its human heart in exchange.

Maka: (_Nods)_

Spirit: However... There was one Master who broke this rule. In the middle of a fierce battle, this Master gave into his fear of death, and laid his hands on a human soul. The Master continued to let his Weapon consume human souls in secret. As a result... A Demon God was born. The Reaper's school for Weapon Masters is a place for the retrieval of souls that have started straying from their human path and transforming into Demon Gods. It's also a place for monitoring Masters and their Weapons, and educating them while they're still young. It's all to prevent the birth of another Demon God, who would plunge the world into a whirlpool of madness.

Maka: So, that Demon Sword is...?

Spirit: Yeah. When you consider that a witch is involved, and that she melted the Weapon, and implanted it as black blood in the Master... There's no doubt that of all the beings in this world, it's the one closest to becoming a Demon God. But it's not just that Demon Sword. There are others with potential to turn into a Demon God. And... Soul has been infected with the black blood...

_Meanwhile_

Sora: Finally! I'm finished!

_The classroom was spotless! Not a single spec._

Sora: All I need to do is tell Sid that I'm done cleaning this place, and find Roxas. (_Leaves)_

_Meanwhile_

Sid: Let's see. Is Blackstar doing his job?

_The library was shiny and spotless too!_

Sid: He's not half bad when he puts his mind to it!

Tsubaki: (_Notices Sid) _Mr. Sid! I'll be done after I put this book away.

Sid: Tsubaki! That punk... Where'd he run off to after dumping this on Tsubaki? I hate cheating! That's the kind of man I was!

Tsubaki: Oh, don't worry about it. I like to clean.

_Suddenly, Sora came in_

Sora: Mr. Sid! I'm done cleaning the classroom.

Sid: That's good. Wait a minute! What do you mean "I'm"?

Sora: I was the only one cleaning the classroom.

Sid: So, Roxas escape, too!

Stein: Blackstar and Roxas went with Kid to get the Sacred Sword. Something the matter?

Sid: The Sacred Sword... You mean the Sacred Sword...?

Stein: Yeah, Excalibur.

Sid: The legendary sword that pierces the heavens and supports the world...

_Silence_

Stein: Let's not think about it.

Sid: Yeah. But in a way, it's like the ultimate remedial lesson. I instantly forget anything that's unpleasant. That's the kind of man I was. Anyway, I gotta grade that test... (_Leaves)_

_Back with Roxas, Kid, and Blackstar_

Roxas: You're the Sacred Sword?

Blackstar: Looking like that? He's so lame...

Kid: (_Tries not laugh)_

Excalibur: Then allow me to ask, who are you, looking like that?

Blackstar: Me? I'm Black-

Excalibur: My legend began in the 12th century. (_Points at Roxas) _You must be a Weapon, and (_Points a Kid and Blackstar) _You two appear to be Masters. (_Points at Blackstar) _Where are you from?

Blackstar: Quit pointing your stick at me! It's annoying!

Kid: We're from Shibusen-

Excalibur: Oh right, let me show you something good. (_Walks away)_

Blackstar: He's not listening even though he asked?

Roxas: You just noticed that?

Blackstar: Yes. Anyway, what's with him? If you're gonna wear clothes, put on some pants, too!

Kid: What do you want to show us?

Excalibur: (_Points at them using his crane) _Do you want to hear my legend?

Blackstar: Quit it with the stick!

Excalibur: Do you want to hear of my brave exploits?

Blackstar: Point your stick somewhere else, you little brat.

Excalibur: Where did you come from?

Roxas: Didn't you hear us? We're from Shibusen!

Excalibur: From 1 to 12, pick any number you like.

Blackstar: From 1 to 12? 1, of course! I'm not happy unless I'm no. 1!

Roxas: 9. It's my luck number.

Kid: 8. it's 8. Because of symmetry.

Excalibur: Fools! You have no right to choose! My legend began in the 12th century!

Roxas: Didn't you just tell us to pick whatever we wanted?

Excalibur: (_Points at Blackstar with his crane)_ Do you want to hear of my legend?

Blackstar: Would you quit it, damn it!

Excalibur: My legend began in the 12th century. My morning begins with a cup of coffee. My afternoon begins with a cup of tea. And my evening-

Roxas: Let me guess, alcohol?

Excalibur: Fool! In the evening, I put my pajamas on, duh!

Blackstar: That's totally unrelated!

Kid: That has nothing to do with any legend. And pajamas on the eveni-

Excalibur: Fools! Do you know about this hat?

Blackstar: Huh?

Excalibur: I'm asking if you know about this hat.

Blackstar: Who gives a crap?

Kid: I can see it's a silk hat.

Roxas: Well, I see its a dumb hat.

Excalibur: Fools! Since you don't know, I'll inform you! The taller a chef's hat, the better.

Kid: In other words, you think you're be-

Excalibur: Fool! Who said anything about chefs?

Roxas: You did!

Blackstar: You're not making any sense at all!

Excalibur: This is exactly why I dislike country bumpkins.

Blackstar: Annoying! He's too annoying!

Kid: Calm down, Blackstar. Don't get thrown off by him.

Blackstar: What's up with this "Legend of the Sacred Sword"? (_Snatches the book from Kid) _What's up with this book? It's not even close to correct! Who wrote it? Author, author... I... Ixca... libar?

Kid and Roxas: Excalibur.

Blackstar: (_Throws the book down) _You did?

Excalibur: I don't give out autographs.

_Meanwhile_

Tsubaki: Umm... Professor Stein...

Sora: What kind of weapon is the Sacred Sword?

Stein: Oh... That one, right... He who wields it becomes clad in wings of light and gains the ability to teleport. With a single swing of the sword, one can pierce the heavens. Among the weapons in this world, it's undoubtedly the strongest...

Tsubaki: But only the wavelength of the Chosen Hero's soul match it, right?

Stein: Well... Not exactly... Surprisingly, it tends to match with just about everyone...

_Back with Roxas, Blackstar and Kid_

Excalibur: In becoming my Master, here are the 1,000 articles I want you to abide by. Be sure to peruse it thoroughly.

Kid: Every page is completely filled...

Excalibur: I sincerely hope that you'll attend my 452nd recitation meeting, which will last over 5 hours. Well then! (_Glows and floats) _The two Masters have been chosen! And now you will attain... Victory and glory! (_Falls down slowly and gently)_

Kid: Victory...!

Blackstar: Glory...!

Roxas: (_Sweatdrops) _I'm surrounded by idiots.

Kid and Blackstar: (_Holds Excalibur)_

Excalibur: Now, let's go! Together!

_Then the place began to shine. When the light show was over, Kid and Blackstar put the sword down._

Blackstar: Idiot. Who'd want you?

Kid: You disgust me!

Roxas: Not to mention, annoying!

_Meanwhile_

Stein: Even if your soul's wavelength matched with Excalibur, there's no one who could match with him as a person...

Sora: (_Groans) _I can imagine it...

_Back with the trio_

Excalibur: Wait... Please wait!

Roxas, Kid, and Blackstar: (_Continues to walk away)_

Excalibur: Okay, I got it! I'll reduce the articles from 1,000 to 800! But I really do want you to attend the recitation meetings.

Blackstar: You'd have to be a real hero to put up with him.

Kid: Disgusting!

Roxas: And Annoying!

_Two minutes later_

Fairy: (_Notices the trio and smiles) _Oh! Did you meet Excalibur?

Roxas, Kid, and Blackstar: (_Puts a disgusting face and then continues to walk away)_

Fairy: Looks like you did...

_The next morning_

Sora: So you went on an adventure without me?

Roxas: Well, yeah, but you'll get annoyed later on...

_Inside the DWMA_

Blackstar and Tsubaki: (_Walks in and saw Kid and his partners)_

Blackstar and Kid: (_Stares at each other and then shakes their hands)_

Blackstar: We both have good partners.

_Suddenly, Sora and Roxas came in._

Sora: Hey guys!

Everyone: Hey!

Sora: What's all the commotion?

Kid: It's nothing.

Soul: Hey, you guys. (_Comes in)_

Everyone: Soul!

Blackstar: You okay now? It just ain't fun when you're not around

Soul: Yeah, thanks.

Kid and Roxas: (_Notices that the other students are laughing at them)_

Kid: Hey, Blackstar.

Roxas: It seems like you're getting laughed at.

Blackstar: Huh?

Student: Those three? They did it?

Other student: Yep, yep! (_Laughs)_

Maka: (_Comes in) _Hey, Blackstar, Kid, Roxas.

Kid, Roxas, Blackstar: (_Looks at Maka)_

Maka: Come to the classroom, quick

Kid, Roxas, Blackstar: (_Goes to the classroom and sees something) _Seriously...?

Maka: What is that?

Soul: Uh... That's harsh...

Sora: (_Comes in and sees it too) _Does it have to be this big?

Kid, Roxas, Blackstar: (_Puts a disgusting face) _

Blackstar: He's so annoying...

Kid: Disgusting...

Roxas: I hate him so much...

-KH-SE-

That's all folks! Please R&R.

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Our Hearts and Souls**_

Hey! Sorry for the late update. Oh, by the way, I changed the format into paragraph form. Disclaimer please!

Soul: kingdomkey0703 doesn't own me and the other characters in this story.

-KH-SE-

A single flower falls down on the water as its petals falls apart. "Tsubaki, the camellia." Tsubaki narrates. "The scentless flower. It merely blooms quietly, out of sight. Even the way its petals fall is tragic and unsettling."

_Flashback_

A boy with a blue kimono was seen outside of a Japanese house. "Tsubaki, what do you want to play?" The boy asked, facing the young Tsubaki. Then, the camera shows Tsubaki smiling while holding a red ball.

"I wanna play ball!" The young Tsubaki said with a cheerful tone. The camera zooms on a flower. It was a beautiful flower; it was red with yellow stems on the middle.

"My name is Tsubaki." Tsubaki narrates. "The scentless flower."

_Meanwhile_

The camera shows Sora and Roxas' apartment. We saw Sora sleeping like a log while tossing and turning. Sora yawns in his sleep, mumbling something. Then, a girl's voice was heard. "Sora..." The girl's voice said.

"One more hour please, thank you." Sora mumbles as he continues to sleep, not bothering who was talking to him.

"C'mon Sora, wake up you lazy bum!" A familiar girl's voice said.

"I said one more hour." Sora mumbles a little bit louder.

"Let me handle this." Another voice said but this time it was a boy's voice. The boy inhales. "WAKE UP, SORA!" The boy's voice said, making Sora jolt in his bed.

"What! What happen!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, calm down!" The girl's voice said. Sora couldn't see them clearly because his vision was still blurry. Sora rubs his eyes as he looks at the newcomers. There were two girls and one boy. The first girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a plain white, lace dress and light blue sandals. The other girl had an auburn hair with violet-blue eyes. She wore a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. The boy had silver hair with blue green eyes. He wore a black zip-up tank top and a white and yellow vest over it, his pants are a pair of baggy blue denim jeans held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs, and a simple pair of sneakers. It was Namine, Kairi and Riku.

Sora rubs his eyes again as he stares at the newcomers. "I must be dreaming." Then, he lies back down and goes back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Riku exclaimed, snatching Sora's blanket which causes Sora to sit up.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get some sleep here! And besides this is all a dream." Sora pointed out while the trio (Kairi, Riku, Namine) look at him with bored eyes. Kairi grabs a glass of water on the table near Sora's bed.

"Here this might help." Kairi said as she dumps the water on Sora.

"Hey!" Sora shouted. "Wait, if you dumped water on me and I didn't wake up, then, that means... It really is you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Finally." Riku said sarcastically.

"Why are you guys here?" Sora asked, fully awake.

"We decided to come and visit you!" Kairi said, smiling, making Sora blush a little.

"But, how did you guys ended up here?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"I summoned a portal." Namine said.

"Right." Sora checks clock on his table. It reads 4:30 A.M. "It's just 4:30 A.M." Sora said with a sigh. "I thought it was already late."

Kairi checks her watch. "Um... Sora I don't think-"

"I'll call Roxas! Just stay here." After that, Sora left his room.

"He still won't listen. Typical Sora." Riku muttered but much to his dismay, Kairi overheard him and glares at Riku.

Sora slowly opens the door to Roxas' room and sees Roxas sleeping while mumbling something. "Um... Roxas?" Sora said as he walks towards Roxas' bed.

"What is it this time, Sora?" Roxas asked, still sleeping. "Can this wait 'till morning?"

"But I got good news!" Sora exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Roxas groans, opening one sleepy eye. "And what is that?"

"Kairi, Riku and Namine came to visit!"

"You're just dreaming, Sora..." Roxas closes his eyes and began to fall asleep but he was interrupted by Sora, who dragged Roxas out of bed. "Hey!"

"Just come with me!" Sora said, dragging Roxas out of his room and into Sora's room. There they saw Kairi, Riku and Namine.

Roxas rubs his eyes and stares at the trio. "This must be a joke." He said as he grabs a glass of water and dumps the water to himself. "I'm not dreaming! So, you guys are real!"

Namine laughs and smiles at Roxas. "Hello Roxas." She said while Roxas blushes.

"Hey..." Roxas greeted back. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"Only 4:30 A.M" Sora answered cheerfully. Roxas gives Sora a suspicious look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Actually, it's already 6:30 A.M." Kairi pointed out while looking at her watch.

"Oh." Roxas said. After a few seconds, Roxas widens his eyes. "Wait! Did you say 6:30?"

Kairi nods. "Yeah."

"Damn it!" Roxas shouted, running towards his room. "We're late again!"

"Wait, it's already 6:30?" Sora asked while the others nod. "I thought it was only 4:30."

Roxas tries to puts his pants on while jumping. "Sora, you operate your clock wrong!" After he said that, he accidentally lost balance and falls down.

"Oh." Sora said. After a few seconds later, Sora walks calmly towards his room. "Then, I'll get change."

"What's the big rush, anyway?" Namine asks as she and the others (Riku, Kairi) watch the two boys dress.

"Oh, we just attend this school." Sora said, putting his jacket on. "You guys should attend there!"

"Sorry, Sora, we can't. We just came here to do Heartless duties." Riku said as Sora joins the group.

"But, I thought you said you came to visit." Sora said while Roxas joins them.

"Don't worry, boys! We'll visit you in your school." Kairi said, cheering the two boys up. The two boys nod and smiles.

"We better get going." Riku said, walking away.

"We'll see you later!" Kairi said as she follows Riku.

"We'll visit you later at school." Namine said with smile. Then, the trio left.

Roxas faces Sora. "We better get going, Sora. We might be late." Sora nods and left the apartment.

_Meanwhile_

Our story continues at Lord Death's room with Tsubaki. "The Fey Blade Masamune." Lord Death began. "He will become the Demon God if this continues. Will you really do it? It will be a difficult battle." Lord Death said.

"I will stop the Fey Blade Masamune with my own hands." Tsubaki said with a courageous tone.

"What did Blackstar say?" Lord Death asked while Tsubaki looks down, frowning.

"I still haven't told him everything. But he told me he would entrust his soul to me."

"I see. You have quite a nice partner, don't you?"

Tsubaki smiles. "I do!"

_Meanwhile_

Sora bursts through the door making everyone look at him. "Sorry we're late!" He shouted and noticed that Professor Stein isn't there. Sora looks at the blackboard, it says: 'Something came up. Class canceled.' They sit beside Maka and Soul.

"Where's Professor Stein?" Roxas asked.

"We don't know." Soul answered Roxas' question.

"Man... What is Professor Stein up to?" Maka said while leaning on the table.

"Maybe he's abandoning our class!" Sora exclaimed, smacking his fist into his palm.

"Who cares? It's been a while since we've had cool mornings like this." Soul said, putting his hands behind his head and placing his feet on the table. "Plus, hyper-idiot's not here." He added.

"You mean Blackstar?" Maka asked as she looks at Soul.

"Yeah, who else is the idiot here?" Roxas said while playing his pencil.

"Now that you mentioned it, Tsubaki's gone, too." Maka pointed out as she searches for Tsubaki and Blackstar.

"I wonder what they're up to..." Sora muttered, crossing his arms.

"Maka, didn't you here?" One student said, apparently hearing their conversation.

"Huh? What?" Maka asked the student.

"I overheard them talking about it in the teacher's lounge. They were saying Blackstar and Tsubaki went to harvest the soul of the Fey Blade." The student explained.

"The Fey Blade?" Maka said.

"What's that?" Roxas asked, feeling a little bit interested on the Fey Blade.

"I don't know." Maka replied.

"I wonder if they'll be alright." The student said.

'_The Fey Blade is supposedly trying to become the Demon God, too.' _Maka thought as she looks at Soul. Soul notices this and looks at Maka.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Sora muttered, looking a little bit worried.

_Meanwhile_

Blackstar and Tsubaki walks on a village full of needles. It looks like an abandon village. The houses had needles spiking out of the houses, some tree trunks had some spikes, too. "What a weird town." Blackstar said while looking around the town.

"This is Hari... The town of needles." Tsubaki explained.

"Why would the Fey Blade target an out of the way place like this?"

"I don't know. It seems that souls in fear become easier targets for the Fey Blade though..." Tsubaki said as Blackstar sighs. Tsubaki stops walking. "Um, Blackstar..." She said. "There's something I haven't told you about the Fey Blade yet."

"Oh?" Blackstar said. He was about to say something but something caught his eyes. "Whoa! What is THAT?" After that, Blackstar runs away.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki shouted but it was too late, she looks down and frowns and runs after Blackstar.

_One minute later_

Blackstar jumps on a weird statue, he holds up one finger. "Woohoo!" He shouted. "Blackstar onstage!"

"Don't break it!" Tsubaki said, waving her arms up and down.

"A famous star like me graces these boonies with his presence!" Blackstar brags.

"Blackstar, come down!" Tsubaki begged.

"Hey boy!" An old man said while Blackstar and Tsubaki glance at the old man. "You damned fool!" He yelled, pointing at Blackstar. "How dare you stand on the head of our village patron god!"

Blackstar gives the man a suspicious look and grabs the old man by the collar. "You, geezer! You must be the Fey Blade, am I right?"

"Blackstaaar..." Tsubaki said like she was about to cry.

"Straight to beating up old men? City folk sure are scary..." The old man said.

"Don't hurt the elderly!" Tsubaki said, placing her hands up in front of her.

"Who's elderly? I'm still in the prime of life!" The old man shouted while dancing a weird dance.

Blackstar points at the elderly while looking at Tsubaki. "See? This guys has to be the Fey Blade."

"No, it's definitely not him." Tsubaki said as a boy walks in and overhears them.

"What's going on? You friends of gramps?" The boy asked while Blackstar looks at the boy suspiciously, he runs towards the boy.

"Are you the Fey Blade?" Blackstar asked, holding out a fist.

"It's not him either!" Tsubaki pointed out. Then, an old, large lady came and stands beside the boy while smiling at Tsubaki and Blackstar.

"What have we here? Are you Ryoku's friends?" The lady asked. Blackstar gives the lady a suspicious look.

"Don't tell me it's you...!" Blackstar said, pointing the lady with pure white eyes while shaking his arms.

"Stop trying to pick fights with everyone!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Who's this kid?" The lady whispered to Ryoku.

"If that's the case, I'll take all of you on!" Blackstar shouted off-screen while Ryoku glances at Blackstar's tattoo.

"No, Blackstar! Calm down for a second!" Tsubaki yelled off-screen.

"What do you want with us?" Ryoku asked, balling his hands into a fist while Blackstar and Tsubaki stare at him. "You've come back to kill us too?"

The old man points at Blackstar's tattoo. "That tattoo on your shoulder... Don't tell me you're a survivor of the Star-Clan!"

"Star-Clan?" Tsubaki said. Then, people overheard the conversation and began to mutter something. Ryoku throws something to Blackstar. Blackstar catches it perfectly and examined the thing.

"Munny?" Blackstar asked while staring at the munny.

"You Star-Clan do anything for munny, right?" Ryoku said, scowling at Blackstar. Villagers came in with rocks and sticks. "Take that and get out of here!" Ryoku said.

"This village too, huh?" Blackstar muttered while Tsubaki stares at Blackstar. The large lady picks up a large rock, making Blackstar and Tsubaki run away. The villagers began to throw various things. Unknown to the villagers, Blackstar dropped the coin after they left. Then, it began to rain. Blackstar and Tsubaki jumps on a tree and spies the village. "Damnit. It had to start raining." Blackstar complained "And I have no way of detecting souls like Maka can." He added while Tsubaki looks at him. "Looks like we have no choice but rely on our five senses to locate the Fey Blade." He muttered. "But it'll be tough with just our senses in this rain..." He complained while Tsubaki continues to stare at him. (Music cue: Missing you –Kingdom Hearts II OST-) Blackstar noticed this without looking at her. "You wanna know about what happened down there?"

"No, not really..." Tsubaki said.

"I hate long boring stories" Blackstar pointed out.

"Okay. I'll try to stop looking like I want to know." Tsubaki replied.

Blackstar looks at Tsubaki then the village. "It's happened before, hasn't it?" Blackstar said. "After seeing my tattoo, some random old dudes tried to make a grab at me, remember?"

"Yeah." Tsubaki answered.

"My clan is called the Stay-Clan." Blackstar began. "They'll do anything for munny. Apparently they were a famous band of assassins. But they weren't satisfied with their massacre. Towards the end, in a search for power, they started going after human souls. I'm the lone survivor of the clan." Blackstar explained.

"I didn't know." Tsubaki said, looking down. "What happened to them?"

"Thirteen years ago, all their souls were harvested. By Shibusen." Blackstar explained. "I was still a baby, though. So, Shibusen took care of me. That's it."

"Blackstar, do you resent what Shibusen did?" Tsubaki asked.

Blackstar chuckled. "Not really. I was just a tiny little star then, you know? And my mother and father had become something I'd rather not think about. So, their souls were taken. That's all there is to it."

"But still... I'd hate for you to be despised just because of that." Tsubaki said with a worried tone.

"Don't be stupid!" Blackstar stands up and puts his hands in his waist. "That's why I had to steal the spotlight down there!" He shouted.

Tsubaki looks down. "You know. Blackstar... There's still something I haven't told you..."

"You don't have to if you don't wanna. I don't know how you know the Fey Blade... But you have to beat him no matter what, right? If that's the case, I'll fight too." Blackstar said. "And once you got everything figured out, I'll be happy to listen."

"Okay." (End music)

"It's raining even harder now." Blackstar pointed out.

_Meanwhile_

A man walks in the village and stops in the middle of it. "I think. Sleep? Play?" He muttered. "Nay... Devour."

_Meanwhile_

Kairi, Riku and Namine walks towards the DWMA and stops in front of the school and stares at it. "Is this it?" Kairi asked.

"Yup." Riku answered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Namine said, pumping her fist in the air.

"I just hope they're in a good mood." Riku muttered and the trio went inside.

_Meanwhile_

"Lord Death!" Sora shouted, making Lord Death jump.

"Why did you let those two go?" Maka asked.

"H-h-hey, calm down for a second..." Lord Death said, putting his hands in front of him with a sweat drop in his head. "Who said you could come in anyway?" He added. Stein waves his hand while Maka stands straight.

"Technical School for Reaper Armsmaster, school regulation article 118 states..." Maka shouted. "In emergency situations, students may enter at will."

Lord Death sweat drops. "Is that so..."

_Earlier that day_

"God damnit! This school looks like a maze!" Riku shouted while Kairi covers his mouth.

"Calm down, Riku! Someone will here you!" Kairi whispered.

"Not to mention, there's class going on." Namine pointed out. They didn't notice Kid and his partners came in and overheard their conversation.

"And who might you be?" Kid asked while Liz and Patty waves at them.

Riku removes Kairi's hand. "Oh, don't mind us. We're just looking for someone."

"And who would that be?" Kid asked again.

"Well, he has spiky brown hair, blue eyes; he wore mostly black and a crown necklace dangling around his neck." Kairi explained.

"I think they're looking for Sora, Kid." Liz said.

"So, you know Sora?" Riku asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes." Kid said.

"Could you take us to him?" Namine asked shyly.

"Of course." Kid said and begins to walk.

"But the question is, do you know where he is?" Riku asked while Kid stops walking.

"Yeah Kid! Do you know where Sora is?" Patty said, smiling.

"Yes. He's inside my father's office." Kid said, continuing his walk. The others shrug and follow Kid.

_Five minutes later_

"We're here." Kid announced while the trio (Riku, Kairi, Namine) looks at him with confused faces.

"Are you sure Sora's in there?" Kairi asked as Kid reaches for the door knob.

"Yes." Kid answered and opens the door and sees Lord Death, Stein, Soul, Maka, Sora, and Roxas.

"Wow, he was right." Riku muttered as he stares at the group. Kid overheard the whole conversation and decided to jump in.

"What exactly is the Fey Blade, Father?" Kid asked while everyone glances at the Kid.

"Kid, not you too..." Lord Death whined.

Kid faces Sora and smiles. "By the way, Sora."

"What?" Sora asked.

"Someone is expecting you." Kid said while Sora gives him a confused look. Kid takes a step sideward and shows Riku, Kairi, and Namine, waving at them.

"Hey! You made it!" Roxas exclaimed while the others (Minus Riku, Kairi, Namine, Sora) stare at him.

"You know this three?" Maka asked.

"Yeah! These are my friends!" Sora exclaimed while Roxas glares at him. "And Roxas' friends too..."

"I didn't quite catch your names, by the way." Kid said, looking at Riku.

"Name's Riku." Riku introduced himself.

"I'm Kairi!" Kairi exclaimed with a smile.

"Hello, my name's Namine." Namine said, putting her hand on her chest.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Death the Kid, just call me Kid for short."

"I'm Liz" Liz points at Patty. "And this is my sister, Patty."

"Hiya!" Patty greeted.

"I'm Maka."

"Soul"

"So you're a friend of Sora and Roxas, eh? Well, I'm Lord Death and that is Doctor Stein." Lord Death said while Stein nods.

"Anyway, I don't guess he's anything like the Demon Sword." Soul said, changing the subject.

"The Demon Sword..." Maka muttered.

"There's no witch with the Fey Blade." Stein pointed out. "Actually, I'd have to say on his own, he's more vicious. The Fey Blade adheres itself to the fear present within our minds... And can posses the soul whoever holds him and can control their body. Then, he devours their soul. At this rate, he will become the Demon God..."

_Meanwhile_

"What does that Star-Clan kid want with us anyway?" Ryoku said while holding a mini scythe. "I doubt I'll be able to hold him off with just this scythe... No... I have to take our revenge! Dad and Mom are dead because of them!"

"I think, therefore I am." A voice said, making Ryoku turn around. A man wore a long ankle-length cloak and a large straw hat. "Therefore I devour." The man said.

"Who are you?" Ryoku asked.

"I think... That you have fear within you." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoku said, hiding the mini scythe while scowling at the man. "I'm not scared!"

"I wonder." The man muttered. "If you had power, you could escape from that fear." Ryoku stares at the man while the man walks closer to him. "Do you want it?" The man asked as a thunder strikes, making it like a horror movie.

_Ten minutes later_

The old man we saw earlier enters a house where Ryoku was. The old man sees Ryoku, facing the wall, not bothering to look at the old man. "Oh, Ryoku, there you are." The old man said, putting down some sticks. "I brought some things to make weapons out of, just in case." The old man starts to examine the sticks. "It's been thirteen years since those needles appeared. If only we had the luck to not get cursed... Don't worry, though! I won't let the same thing happen again." The old man said, dancing the weird dance again while holding a stick. "How's that, I'm still in the prime of life!" He then noticed the Japanese sword in Ryoku's hand. "Isn't that a Japanese sword? Why was that here?" The old man slowly walks towards Ryoku. "Ryoku, are you all right?" The man said. Ryoku turns around and looks at the old man with his now red eyes. The old man screamed.

_Meanwhile_

(Music cue: Night of Fate –Kingdom Hearts OST-) Blackstar hears the old man's scream and looks at the village. "There it is. Let's go!" After that, Blackstar jumps down from the tree.

Tsubaki stands up. "O-okay!" She jumps down and follows Blackstar.

_Meanwhile_

"Ryoku, what's happened?" The old man stammered as 'Ryoku' walks closer to the old man.

"Ryoku? Nay. I am the Fey Blade, Masamune." Ryoku/Masamune said. He raises his sword. "Therefore... I will devour your soul!" The old man shivers as Masamune raises his sword but he was interrupted by Blackstar, who kicks him but Masamune deflects it. The old man runs away while Blackstar scowls at Masamune.

"So you're the Fey Blade!" Blackstar shouted. He noticed something; it was the boy from before. "You? You're that damn kid from earlier!" Blackstar said as Tsubaki stands beside him. "The hell's going on?" Blackstar said.

"It's one of the abilities of the Fey Blade. Soul Possession." Tsubaki said as she eyes the sword.

"Soul Possession? What's that?" Blackstar asked.

"Masters and their weapon match their soul's wavelength to become one, right? But the Fey Blade dominates the soul and controls the human." Tsubaki explained. "And at the end, he devours their soul." She stares at the sword and frown a little. "That's the Fey Blade... The once beautiful blade is now tainted dark." (End music)

(Music cue: Tension Rising –Kingdom Hearts II OST-) "Oh, it's you." Masamune said as he charges forward.

"Tsubaki, what should we do?" Blackstar asked as Masamune attacks them but they dodge it.

"Even the Fey Blade can't control two separate souls. If you blast that boy's soul with your own wavelength, the Fey Blade will let him go. Leave it to me after that!" Tsubaki explained, turning into a weapon.

"All right." Blackstar catches the weapon. "I just gotta hit him with my soul wavelength, right?"

"Right." Tsubaki replied as Masamune charges forward. "I came to Shibusen to find the Fey Blade." Masamune swings his sword but Blackstar blocks the attack. "But I... I may have use you, Blackstar."

"Tsubaki! I know more than anything you really don't think that way. Weapons and Masters... Are give and take!" Blackstar shouted, attacking Masamune but he dodges Blackstar's attack. "It's okay for you... To rely on me as much as you need." Blackstar added.

"Okay" Tsubaki said. Blackstar charges forward with a battle scream. Masamune made a horizontal slash but Blackstar dodges it by jumping. Blackstar runs towards Masamune's back, Masamune tries to hit Blackstar but he deflects it and unleashes his soul wavelength but before he could hit Masamune... "Marionette Shadow." Masamune muttered and a shadow attacks Blackstar on the shoulder.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki shouted while Blackstar backs away.

"What is that?" Blackstar said as he stares at the shadow. The shadow had two bright yellow eyes and sharp claws. "A Heartless? His shadow is a Heartless? The Fey Blade can even control the shadows of the human it possesses and turns it into a Heartless?" The Heartless went down and the Fey Blade began to glow red.

"Go, Heartless!" Masamune shouted as the Heartless appeared in front of Blackstar and attacks but Blackstar blocks it. Then, Masamune made a horizontal slash but Blackstar dodges it. "Two on one." Blackstar muttered as the Heartless attacks Blackstar but he dodges again. "We need to pick up the pace, Tsubaki! Ninja to mode!" Blackstar shouted.

"Right." Tsubaki said as she changes into a Ninja knife. "Speed Star." Blackstar muttered as the Heartless attack him but he run away fast, the Heartless tries to hit Blackstar again but he runs away again. "Did you see my speed?" Blackstar said as Masamune tries to attack him but Blackstar runs away again. Blackstar begins to surround Masamune and his Heartless by running around them. "You can't, huh? You can't see me, right? I'm the man who's bringing in the times! Consider yourself lucky that you're able to watch me dash ahead!" He accidentally slips towards the statue and hits himself in the private part. (Pause music)

"Speed Star shouldn't be used in places with poor footing, like rain." Tsubaki said as Blackstar turns white.

"It seems the times can't keep up with me... I guess this means I was born too early... Speed Star... You're a deep one..." Blackstar stammered. The Heartless attacks Blackstar but he got away. "Idiot! I can barely dodge these attacks..." Blackstar said, jumping up and down while holding his private part. "I don't have time to get in a hit with my wavelength! I better do something fast!" (Play music) The Heartless twirls its arms on the sword like a drill.

"Enough fooling around!" Masamune shouted.

"That stance... Be careful! The thrust is going to be instantaneous!" Tsubaki warned while Blackstar scowls at Masamune. "Die." Masamune muttered. "Marionette Thrust!" He shouted and unleashes the Heartless at fast speed.

'_I can see through it.' _Blackstar thought and blocks the attack, creating sparks in his blade. '_Man, if Sora was here, he'll kill the Heartless' ass in a second!' _Blackstar thought. "Thorn Divide!" Masamune shouted and the Heartless grows thorns and hits Blackstar. It retreats and charges forward and scratches Blackstar's face. '_Not yet... I can't give up yet!' _Blackstar thought as Masamune made a horizontal slash but Blackstar ducks and unleashes his wavelength. Masamune saw this and attacks but Blackstar blocks it and backs away, giving the Heartless the opportunity to attack Blackstar, it hits Blackstar's side which made Blackstar to grit his teeth. '_Damn! This just isn't my time!' _ Blackstar thought. They both charge forward and clashed weapons together. '_Come on...' _Blackstar thought. '_Come on!' _He landed on the ground and faces Masamune. '_Come on!' _Blackstar thought as Masamune charges forward. '_Come on, where's my time?' _Masamune and the Heartless attacks together but Blackstar manages to jump out of the way. "Tsubaki, Kurasi-gama!" Blackstar shouts as he lands on the statue. "Right!" Tsubaki replied, turning into a chain scythe. "Come on!" Blackstar shouted. Masamune charges forward with a battle scream and jumps.

"There! Here we go, Tsubaki!"

"Right!"

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" They both shouted as the chains began to form a large star. "Shield Star!" Blackstar shouted while Masamune hits the star. "To flay flesh and sever bone. He was too impatient to finish us off, so he came jumping right for us. This is Blackstar's domain!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Heartless!" Masamune shouted as the Heartless charges forward and attacks Blackstar but he jumps out of the way. "Your time is over! Mid-air battles belong in my time! It's name... is My Era!" Blackstar shouted as he attacks Masamune with his soul wavelength. "Now, Tsubaki!"

"Right!" Tsubaki said, turning into back into human form. She grabs the Japanese sword. '_Thank you, Blackstar. I'll be leaving now.' _Tsubaki thought. "Interesting. You plan on coming inside me?" Masamune said as Tsubaki lands safely on the ground. '_From now on, this is my fight! I will finish off the Fey Blade!' _Then, a pain feeling came to Tsubaki as she begins to scream.

_Meanwhile_

"What happen?" Sora asked, staring at the mirror.

"Tsubaki has gone inside the Fey Blade." Stein explained.

"But, why would Tsubaki..." Maka glances at Soul. "We need to stop her now!"

"How does a weapon fight no Master?" Soul asked while everybody except Lord Death stares at him.

"Let's see here... The battle inside the soul. It's not surprising for nothing happen. And besides... The only one who can face the Fey Blade is Tsubaki." Lord Death explained.

_Meanwhile_

Blackstar stares at Tsubaki, who was now kneeling down like a lifeless doll. "Tsubaki... You'd better come back."

_Inside the Fey Blade_

Inside the Fey Blade was scary. The moon is dark with blood flowing down on its mouth with Heartless everywhere but they were not moving. "This is the inside of the Fey Blade. Where is he? He should be coming after me to try and possess my soul." Tsubaki said while she stands on the purple water.

"Soul Possession? Nay." Masamune said. "I will slay your soul where you stand." Tsubaki turns around and sees Masamune, sitting on the Heartless' arm. "I've been expecting you... Tsubaki." Masamune said, removing his large straw hat.

"Brother." Tsubaki replied while summoning her weapon, Chain Scythe. Masamune summons the Fey Blade. "Prepare yourself!" Tsubaki and Masamune said. Then, the screen turns black.

-KH-SE-

That's all folks! Before you all kill me, I just want to say sorry for not updating for a long time! Please R&R.

See ya!


End file.
